She is Perfect to Me
by bade1206
Summary: Jade has some secrets but when Beck finds out, how will he react? summary sucks but the story is way better! promise!
1. Our Mornings

**Beck's POV **

I loved her. I loved her with all my heart. My job was to protect her and make sure she didn't know what hurt was. We had always been close. Even before we started to date, she was always a little nicer to me than she was to everyone else. I thought I knew everything about her. I thought our relationship was strong enough for her tell me anything, anything at all and know that I would never judge her. We were in my bed, she was sleeping over again. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I know it's a little bit creepy but sometimes when she was sleeping, I would just look at her. I snuggled my head into my pillow next to hers. She moved her slowly closer into my chest. I lightly moved a strand of hair that had strayed onto her face away and pushed it behind her ear. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I hit it once and immediately get up. I was never the kind of person to use the "snooze button". Jade, however, just rolled over and went back to sleep. I quickly started the coffee maker knowing this was the only thing that would get her up. I knew exactly how she liked her coffee, cream and two sugars. I made her coffee every morning when she stayed at my RV and got her coffee when I picked her up from her house to drive her to school. I quickly got dressed. I shook Jade awake and held her coffee in front of her face. She reached for it but I pulled it away.

"Get ready for school, then you can have your coffee," I said with a smirk on my face.

It was the same thing every morning.

"That's not fair," she said stripping the covers off of her and climbing out of bed.

"Yes actually. It's incredibly fair. Now the quicker you get ready the quicker you can have your coffee," I said.

She just glared at me and walked off to the bathroom. She came out about 20 minutes later with her hair done nicely and make-up done. She quickly dressed. When she was finished she reached her hand out for her coffee, which I was still holding in my hand. I handed it to her and she sipped it. She smiled to herself.

"It's always perfect," she whispered under her breath, but I heard it.

Every morning with her was the same, and I loved every single minute of it! People used to ask me, they don't anymore but I know they still think it, what I saw in Jade and why I dated her. I would simply say, because to me, she is perfect. To me, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever and will ever lay my eyes on. To me, the way she spoke her mind and how she stood up for herself was sexy. To me, everything she did and how she did it was somehow brilliant. She was gorgeous, extremely talented, and even though she didn't show other people, I saw a side of her that was caring and kind. She made walls for herself and I understand that, but somehow she knocked them down for me. To me, she was absolutely perfect. Before leaving the RV for school, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know, I just needed to kiss you." I said.

I threw my arm around her shoulder and we left the RV and headed for my car.


	2. He's Here

**So first I would like to say thanks to ziver911 ****and Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade for giving me my first ever reviews! Thanks sooo much! So since I'm on summer vacation right now, I'm planning on hopefully updating at least twice a week. R&R you guys! =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters, if I did every single episode would be Bade. Haha **

**Beck POV **

Jade and I walked into school. I had my arm around her shoulders and she had her fingers intertwined in mine, while her other hand held her coffee. We were talking about a play her, Cat, and I had to do in class today.

"I thought maybe Cat could just come running in being all crazy," I said.

"I thought she could jump through the window," Jade suggested. I smiled.

"Well, that could work I guess," I said giving in.

"Of course it would work, it was my id-," she cut off mid-sentence and stared straight ahead with a worried look on her face.

I looked at the direction she was looking, but all I saw was a group of students talking. She looked like she was looking straight at a ghost or something, it was weird. I had never seen her like this.

"Jade?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh…ummm…I have to go. I'll see you in class," she said.

She walked off quickly. I had no idea what just happened. I had never seen Jade like that. She looked afraid, but I didn't know of what. Jade wasn't afraid of anything. That was one of the things I loved about her. I had to find out what had freaked her out so much. I had to ask her third period though, because as started to walk off to find her, the bell rang for first period.

**Jade POV **

My god! My god! My god! I can't believe what I just saw! It was him! What was he doing here? Had he transferred here? No he couldn't have, that's impossible. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe I made a mistake. No what am I thinking! That was him, in the flesh! Shit! If Beck found out about him he would be so upset. I can't let Beck find out about him. It could ruin our relationship.

I had been in the janitor's closet ever since I left Beck after seeing..."him". I heard the bell for first period ring a few minutes ago, but I just kept pacing back and forth thinking in the closet. I decided I wouldn't be able to concentrate in class anyway, so I would just stay in the closet until second period.

Surely Beck had noticed my strange behavior before I left. The look on his face, I knew he knew something was up. If he asked what would I say? I couldn't tell him the truth, especially here at school. I would have to lie. I hated lying to him, I never lied to him and as far as I knew, he never lied to me. But I admit, I had secrets. They were terrible secrets though, so I couldn't let him know. Everyone is allowed to have secrets. After all, I'm only human.

Soon enough the bell rang and I cautiously came out of the janitor's closet. I walked to my second period. It went by quickly. Theater history always did for some reason. I was nervous for third period. Beck was that class and I still had not come up with a lie in case he asked me what I was freaking about this morning. I walking into Sikowitz's class slowly and sat down in an empty chair next to Cat.

"Hi hi!" yelled Cat cheerfully.

"Hi Cat," I said, but there was no emotion behind my voice and I didn't even look at her.

Beck walked in and sat next to me, like usual. He kissed my cheek. I had to pretend like nothing was wrong, I'm a great actress, I can do this.

"Hey babe," I said smiling at him.

"So what was up with you this morning, you looked really upset about something?" he asked nicely.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just…remembered I had to see my teacher about a project!" I said. It was a terrible lie, but it was the first that came to my mind and I didn't to take a long pause before answering. "But everything is okay now."

"Oh, okay," he said. I knew he didn't believe me, but I knew he wouldn't let this go. He would bring it up again.

Andre came in with Robbie and Vega. We all started talking and I started to think this class would be okay. Even Vega was being tolerable today. Everything was looking up, that is, until the unthinkable happened.

"Students! We have a new student starting today. He moved all the way from Idaho. I hope he didn't walk here! Hahaha!" Sikowitz was trying to be funny again, but he was the only one who laughed. "well anywho, he moved here from Idaho and I want you all to be nice. This is Patrick Stine."

My head shot up. I couldn't believe it. He was in my class! No! This could not be happening. Not only did he now go to my school, but he was in the same class as ME AND BECK! My breathing sped up for a while, but when I realized Beck was looking at me, I quickly steadied it out.

"You alright?" he whispered in my ear as Patrick took a seat across the room.

"Yeah I'm totally fine," like I said I hate lying to him, but it had to be done right now.

I looked across the room at Patrick casually. To my surprise he was already staring at me. He gave me a wink and smirked before turning his attention to Sikowitz in the front of the class. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. He was doing it on purpose. I knew what I had to do.

I have to do whatever it takes to keep my friends, and especially Beck, from finding out what happened with Patrick Stine.

**A/N: What do you guys think Jade is hiding? Who do you think this Patrick is and what did him and Jade do? **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. This is my first story so I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Please R&R you guys! And if you don't like it, give me suggestions on how to make it better! I can't make it better when you just say "I don't like it." So keep reading! Thanks! 33333**


	3. Definatly Something Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV **

I knew I had to talk to Patrick and I knew the perfect time to do it. Right after fourth period is lunch. Usually Beck waits for me so we can walk to lunch together, but I knew today he wouldn't because he and Andre were spending lunch practicing a scene they had to perform, so I could do it then. Lunch finally rolled around and I walked to my locker. Surprising enough, Patrick was at the vending machine near the janitor's closet. I quickly walked over and pulled him inside.

"Woah woah what the h-. Oh Jade. Good to see you again," he said with a smirk on his face. I remembered the smirk well, I used to see it often.

"Yeah I can't say the same about you jerk! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I transferred to Hollywood Arts. I thought that was pretty obvious," he said, still with the smirk.

"You moved to Idaho! And since when did you get into performing?"

"Just a little while ago. I found out I'm a very good singer actually. And about the move, my dad's boss transferred him back to LA."

"Bullshit. You're here to make my life miserable. Again!"

He just looked at me. The smirk did not leave his face. I wanted to slap him, punch him, kick him.

"Jade I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm allowed to go wherever I want," he said as he started to leave. I moved in front of the door.

"You knew I was going here," I yelled.

"That doesn't mean I came here just because you were here. Jade what do you have against me?" Like he didn't know. He knew what my problem was with him. He knew what he did to me.

"You know the answer to that! And I don't want you here to ruin everything for me! My life is good right now and I swear to god if you do anything to mess it up I will rip a pair of scissors off of my locker and stab you with them! Do you understand me?" I was almost screaming now. He didn't seem phased at all. He never changed his facial expression and the smirk was still there. And worst of all, when I hoped and expected to see fear in his eyes, I actually saw enjoyment.

"You know, it's not nice to threaten people Jade. You really should work on that anger problem," he was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Patrick, it took me a while to undo all the crap you did to me. I just got over all that when more shit ends up happening to me. Now my life is actually ok. Please don't ruin this," I felt like a failure, resulting to begging, but nothing got through to this boy. That was something I remembered.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before speaking. It was when words finally came out of his mouth that I realized that something I had just said should have never come out.

"So what was this "other shit" that happened to you?" he asked.

"None of your business," I spit back. I shouldn't have said that. He was here to ruin my life more, I knew it deep down. This was the kind of stuff he needed. Great job Jade. You have officially managed to dig yourself into a deeper hole than you were already in. Nice job.

"I will find out, eventually." He pushed past me and opened the door. "Oh and Jade," I turned to face him, trying to fight back the tears that desperately wanted to come out, "You remember that "all those things" I did to you, you let me do them." He walked out and shut the door, leaving me alone in the janitor's closet. I let a few tears come out, but quickly wiped them away. I just stayed there in closet the rest of lunch. Beck wasn't at lunch today and I didn't feel like just being with Robbie, Vega, and Cat. Cat I had no problem with, she was my best friend, it was Vega and Robbie I didn't feel like being around right now. So many things were going through my head. Would Beck find out about Patrick? Would Patrick find out my other secret? What would he do if he found out? I was wondering why every time my life was going good, it had to be ruined again.

The rest of the day was blur. The same questions made their way through my head, with several scenarios, none of them ending well. I met up with Beck after school, as I always did. I knew I had to act like nothing was wrong and hope to god that he would just forget everything that happened this morning. I knew he hadn't forgotten, but I can hope.

The ride back to his RV was quiet and awkward. I just stared out the side window the whole time. I could see Beck in the corner of my eye looking over at me every so often. He looked worried. As soon as we pulled into his driveway, I knew my attitude had to change or he would be even more suspicious. We walked into the RV. I closed the door, threw down my bag, and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss and used his tongue to ask for entrance into my mouth. I allowed it. We moved over to his bed and, without stopping the kiss, he took my jacket off. We kicked off our shoes and I unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off. He fell onto the bed and I took off my pants before climbing on and straddling him. We continued the kiss before he slipped my shirt over my head. I ran my hands and fingers through his perfect hair. We did it. And it was by far the best distraction ever, because he seemed to forget all about the weirdness of this morning when we were done.

"That was sudden," he said, putting his shirt back on.

"Oh are you saying you don't like having sex with me?" I remarked trying to seem as normal as possible.

"You know I love doing anything that involves you," he said before kissing my forehead.

"As you should," I remarked.

Just as I hoped, the rest of the night went by without him saying anything. I managed to act normal and it turned out to be a regular night at Beck's RV. I told him my mom wanted me home tonight so couldn't sleep over, which was a lie, but I didn't want to take the chance of him saying anything. Around 9:00, Beck drove me home. After a kiss goodbye, I went inside and slipped into my room quietly. After collapsing on my bed, I noticed tears falling down my face. I didn't notice when they had started to fall, but I knew why they were there. I could not believe I was in this situation. Being forced to lie to the absolute love of my life. Having to worry about Patrick, of all people, finding out more about me than anybody should know. How did this happen? I know I'm not the nicest person, but I don't deserve this! On the other hand, maybe I do….

I changed into my pajamas and settled into my bed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I just laid in the dark, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. Before I knew it, it was 10:30, and my never-ending stream of thoughts turned into darkness and I fell asleep.

**Beck POV **

It was 10:30 and I was just laying in my bed in my dark RV. I thought about Jade. I knew something was wrong. But I had no idea what could be so bad that she would not be able to tell me. It looked like more than that, it looked like she was almost afraid to tell me. I wanted to ask her about it so bad, but when she suddenly kissed me and we fell into a fit of passion, I had forgotten all about it. I had wanted to say something about it before she left, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Not right now. I don't intend to let this go. It was killing me inside to know that she was lying to me and keeping something from me!

I rolled over on my side and tried to fall asleep. It took me a while, but it was finally able to be done. The one thing on my mind before closing my eyes: to convince Jade to tell me what was wrong.

Morning came quickly and I got up before my alarm rang. I didn't sleep very well at all. Tossing and turning, and thinking about Jade. I got dressed, got in my car, and went to get Jade her coffee, as I did every morning. I pulled up in front of her house and she came out immediately. Her face was worried and she looked like she hadn't slept well either.

"Hey babe. Brought you your coffee," I said handing over her coffee and kissing her cheek.

"Hey," her voice was fragile.

"You feeling okay?" I asked while driving off towards the school.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she sounded worried again, mixed with anger and the curiosity of if I was implying she looked bad. That was like my normal Jade.

"Nothing. You just looked a little tired."

"Oh…well I didn't get much sleep last night," she said sipping her coffee.

Now I knew this was bad. Jade could sleep through anything! If she was having trouble sleeping, I knew something was seriously bothering her, I knew her well enough to know that. The ride was silent and Jade just sat there the entire time, looking down at her coffee in her hands. We pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and I turned off the car. I knew I had to ask what was wrong.

"Jade?" I asked carefully.

"What?" she looked at me, nervous.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: So I don't think this chapter is that great. I had major writers block when writing it and I fixed what I could, but idk you guys be the judge. Please R&R! I don't know when I will have the next chapter up so keep watch. Thanks! **

**Gymgurl26- Yep that's who he is. But there's more to it ;] **

**Ziver911- Maybe. But you have to keep reading to find out for sure. =] **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	4. Why Is This Happening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV **

"We need to talk."

I was immediately nervous. Well, the whole ride I was nervous actually but now, just with those four words, my heart started to beat five times faster.

"About what?" I ask trying to seem casual.

"I think you know what Jade," Was his only response.

Shit.

I hadn't looked at him until now. I turned my head slowly to look at him sitting there in the driver's seat. He knew something. I just didn't know what.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jade I'm not stupid. You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," he said in a harsh, but somehow still caring voice.

"Beck I'm not hiding anything from you ok!"

I avoided eye contact. There were several people who I could look directly in the eye and lie to, but Beck defiantly was not one of them. He just stared at me, probably not believing that I wouldn't tell him. All I had to do was get him to believe that I was not hiding anything and maybe he would drop it.

"Ok Jade, here's the thing. I need to know that our relationship has 100% honesty and you hiding something and lying about it is not helping with that." I could tell he just wanted to scream at me, but, as always, he was trying to keep his cool.

"You know I'm actually starting to get the feeling that you don't trust me," I was hoping maybe I could turn this on him. Maybe.

"What? Jade you know I trust you with anything, but right now I feel like YOU don't trust ME with anything," he said with a little sadness in his voice. I felt terrible for lying, but I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but to tell you the truth you're making me feel really crappy right now! Beck if I had something to tell you, I would tell you but I'm not hiding anything! So stop accusing me!"

With that, I stormed out of the car. I hated doing that. Yelling at him, lying to him. I walked quickly into the school. I just wanted to be alone and not have anyone talk to me. But of course, with my luck, as I walked up to my locker I saw him. Patrick standing next to my locker, waiting for me.

"What the hell do you want?" I said walking up to him.

"I just want to talk," he said, of course, with that famous smirk on his face.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood douche."

"Aww. Did someone have a fight with their boyfriend?" he pouted sticking out his lower lip to mock me.

"Patrick I'm seriously not in the mood for your crap right now ok."

"Jade I really just want to talk." He said following me as I walked away from my locker.

I turned around quickly and glared at him. I knew he wasn't going to go away until I let him say what he had to say. That was one of the few things we had in common.

"You have 5 minutes. What do you want?" I said giving in.

"So I was talking to Beck yesterday and I was wond-," I cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Wait! When were you talking to Beck?"

"We have last period together. Anyway, I was talking to him and the conversation just happened to turn to you." I glared at him, afraid of where this conversation was going. "I asked him how honest your relationship was and he seemed to think it was pretty good. So that got me thinking about your "other secret" and I was wondering if he knows what it is?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. I knew it. He was here to ruin me.

"Hhmm I'm going to take that as a no." He started to walk off, but I walked in front of him to block his path.

"I never said no!"

"But you never said yes. It would be terrible if he happened to find out and realize your relationship was a complete lie." He said smiling. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why would you tell him anything?" I was trying not to cry, but inside I wanted to so badly.

"I have my reasons."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you know what the secret is anyway," I said with the smirk on my face now.

"Oh don't worry, I'm working on it." he started to walk away again, but then stopped and faced me. "This school just got a lot more interesting." He walked down the hall, turned the corner, and was out of view.

Why was he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Would he find out what I was trying so desperately to hide? Would he really steep so low as to tell Beck? No, he couldn't. I mean, Patrick was a horrible human being, but he wouldn't stoop that low….would he? I walked to class slowly, looking at the ground the whole time. I felt like a zombie. The only difference was that a zombie has no emotion in their eyes. But me? I had about 100 different emotions showing through my ice blue eyes. I walked through the door of my first period. As soon as first period was over, I dragged myself to second. Both times with the same feeling: like I was going to break down any second. My whole life seemed to be crumbling and I felt like, if Beck found out what I was hiding, he wouldn't pick everything up and save me, but he would be helping to crumble it down and crush me underneath.

Third period was here and I was considering ditching, but that would only make Beck think I was hiding something even more. I had to go. I walked in and as usual, just Cat was there from our group. I sat down next to her.

"Hi Jade! Hey are you ok? You look like your going to cry," she said with all of her words running together.

"Yeah Cat I'm fine. Here, just have this candy," I said as I pulled a piece of candy from my bag. I always keep some in there in case I need to distract Cat.

Beck came in with Andre next. They were talking and laughing and I was hoping Beck would keep this happy attitude and forget what happened before school. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. No kiss, no words, nothing except the arm. I didn't know if I should be worried or happy he was being like this.

Patrick walked in next and sat in the front, about two seats in front of me. He looked back casually and I just glared at him. He smiled and turned back around to talk to the Katie girl who was sitting next to him. I didn't know if Beck saw the stare between me and Patrick and I didn't bother to look up at him.

Another day went by with me not paying attention to Sikowitz. I spent the entire time staring at the back of Patrick's head, wishing I knew what twisted plan he had this time. After all the shit he put me through when we were dating, you would thing he would move on. But no, I was his favorite victim. Why did I date him? He was terrible! I had forgotten about him for the most part, but seeing him at school, every terrible emotion came flooding back to me. It was bad enough knowing he would be here now, but he was trying to destroy me. He ripped me apart inside when we dated, then he waited for me to put myself back together so he come back and do it all over again. Typical Patrick.

When the bell for fourth period finally rang, I jumped in my seat a little. Beck left the class right away. Not a word to me all period. Great. I thought I was strong enough to deal with this, but I wasn't when I was dating Patrick and I guess I'm still not. I walked out, again feeling like I was going to break down and fall apart any second.

**A/N: So I'm really really it took me so long to update! I had summer school the past 2 weeks but I'm out now! =] Patrick is becoming more and more evil as the story goes! I hope you guys like it R&R! Thanks. **

**Also, I was really disappointed that I only got 1 review for chapter 3! Come on guys! But thanks to ziver911 for that review! So review you guys! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily)**


	5. I'm Done Being Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Beck POV **

She was lying to me. I couldn't believe it. What in the world could be so awful?

I sat in class thinking, my teacher asking me every so often if I could pay attention. I would say I would, but a couple minutes later zone out again thinking about Jade. It was killing me. I pulled out my phone and texted Andre, asking him to meet me in the blackbox theater after fourth period. I didn't want to see Jade. I didn't want us to fight again and I needed to talk to somebody. When the bell rang, I walked quickly to the blackbox. Andre was already there.

"Hey man whats up? Why did you want me to meet you in here?" he asked confused.

"I have a problem and I just need to talk to you about it," I said setting my stuff down.

"Well don't you usually talk to Jade?"

Andre was my best friend and I usually talked to him about everything, but when I seemed this upset, I would usually talk to Jade first, or at least both of them at the same time.

"Yeah it's just that this is about Jade," I said worried. I sat on one of the chairs and Andre came over and sat next to me.

"You guys fighting? You didn't say a word to each other in Sikowitz's class. You barely looked at her."

"Yeah. We had a fight this morning. I know she's hiding something from me and she won't tell me what it is! She won't even admit she is hiding something."

"It's probably nothing. Maybe she's not telling you because it's not a big deal," he said trying to help, but it wasn't working.

"No if it was nothing she wouldn't be have a problem admitting there was something wrong."

"Come on Beck you know Jade, she doesn't like to admit she has a problem. She doesn't like feeling weak." He had a point. But this time, it was different.

"I know that but she usually tells me what's wrong. I don't know what to do, but I feel like she doesn't trust me."

"Beck it's really probably not that bad." Andre seemed so sure, but he wasn't there in the car this morning, there is something wrong and she is afraid to tell me. I decided Andre couldn't understand and I should just drop it right now.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm just freaking out, but uumm, how about we just practice our scene? We have to do it next period anyway." I didn't want to be around Jade right now. I knew I would have to deal with it after school, but I would deal with it then, not now.

"Yeah ok let's do it." Andre and I spent another lunch away from everyone and I tried to throw myself into our scene and forget about Jade for now.

It worked. For lunch and fourth period I was absorbed in our scene and everyone else's. I walked into last period feeling content, not worried. I even started to think that maybe Andre was right about Jade. I took my seat next to the new guy, Patrick.

He seemed like a cool guy, good actor. We talked a little yesterday and today I was hoping he could maybe help me get Jade off my mind even more.

We were talking and then in the middle of class, Jade texted me asking if we were ok. I didn't text back. Patrick looked at my phone and saw the message.

"That the girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. No emotion came out and I was staring at the message.

"Well you don't sound to happy about that? You guys ok?" I didn't want to bug him with our problems, nor was it his business, but he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Well, yeah. We're having this fight." He looked away, then looked back at me.

"Look I shouldn't be telling you this, but Jade she's hiding something. She has some things about her that you should really know," he looked worried.

I couldn't believe this! This guy, who has been here for 2 days knows things about my girlfriend that I don't even know! My girlfriend who I've been with for 2 years.

"What is she hiding?" I asked completely absorbed in what he was telling me.

"I don't it's my place to tell you. Ask her. But I just thought you should know that there is something."

"Yeah. Uumm thanks for telling me."

The rest of class I kinda just sat there thinking about how our relationship had gotten so screwed up. I thought we were always so strong, but apparently there were things I didn't know. Things that other people knew. Things complete strangers knew. I was done being nice and I was done trying to avoid a fight. I needed to know what was going on. After school, I had to get the truth from Jade. I texted her, telling her we were cool and that I wanted her to come to my RV after school. She said ok. I was confused, hurt, angry. All of these crazy thoughts flooding through me. I wanted to ask Patrick what it was, but he was right, I had to get it from Jade.

After class, I walked to where me and Jade usually meet up after school. She came a couple minutes later. Her face was worried and scared. She saw me looking at her and quickly put a smile on her face.

"Hey babe," she said when she reached me.

"Hey you ready?" I asked throwing my arm around her.

"Yeah."

Soon we were in my car, on our way to my RV. The ride was silent. I realized that I couldn't let her distract me again, like she did yesterday. This had to be taken care of now. We pulled into my driveway. Both of us hesitated before getting out of the car, but when we did, neither of us said a word still. I was nervous, but I had to know. I had to know what was wrong wit her, before my heart broke completely.

**A/N: ok so I updated this really quickly because it took me so long to update the last chapter. This isn't the best chapter but I needed it to basically just explain Beck's feelings and bring Patrick into the mix with Beck's side of the story. The next chapter is going to be deep! Jade will finally reveal the truth to Beck. I don't know when I will update because that's the chapter I want to be perfect but keep watch and keep reviewing. Thanks! **

**gymgurl26- yep! Next chapter she will tell him the truth. **

**Ziver911- don't worry Beck will do something along those lines ;] thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter so far! haha **


	6. Panic Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV **

I sit down on Beck's bed. I hesitated whether or not I should come over, but I figured if things got really bad I could just do what I did last time and leave. I know it's not the best way, but I didn't have anything better.

"So why did you want me to come over?" I ask, even though it was a really stupid question no matter how you look at it.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. You come over everyday remember." He said with a smile on his face.

We sat together and watched some TV for a while. We did the things we normally did, watched TV, made out a little, he made me coffee. I thought maybe he did believe I had nothing to tell him. Until about 8:00 when he leaned away from me and turned the TV off.

"Jade. I have to be honest. I wanted you to come over because I need to know the truth." The smile had wiped off his face and he was staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Beck not this again."

"Yes Jade ok and you are not guna leave this time! I know you have something you aren't telling me!" he said beginning to raise his voice a little bit.

"And what makes you so sure I am 'hiding something'" I asked, putting air quotes around hiding something.

"You know that new kid Patrick?"

No. No. This is not happening. How did Patrick find out? And now he told Beck too. I was staring at Beck. I couldn't find my words. Finally they were able to come out.

"Yeah what does he have to do with me?"

"Today he told me you were hiding things. That you had a few secrets."

"So what you believe this kid that you've known for 2 days!" I didn't even know why Beck would believe him. Beck took a deep breathe stood up and calmed himself down before speaking.

"Jade it's not just Patrick ok. It's how you've been acting for the past couple of days. You've been nervous and then we had that fight and you seemed more defensive than usual."

Shit. I was Patrick's accomplice. I had been so nervous about Beck finding things out that I let my nervousness show around him. If I had been acting normal and Patrick told Beck these things, Beck wouldn't even give it a second thought. He wouldn't have believed him for a second.

"Jade just please tell me the truth. Are you hiding something from me?" his eyes showed his sadness and frustration. They were pleading with me to tell him the truth.

"Beck I really don't have anything to tell you." It hurt so much to keep lying to him. I had no idea how much longer I could keep the lies going.

"Stop lying!" he practically screamed that. I couldn't take it, I didn't want to snap. But I did.

"I can't tell you because everything would be ruined! You will nothing to do with me! So please stop asking me to tell you ok! I can't tell you because I don't want to loose you." I stood up with these words. I tear was about to fall from my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

His facial expression softened and he came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders in a comforting way. I couldn't look him in the eye. I just couldn't.

"Jade is that why you're not telling me? You're afraid I'm guna leave you?" his voice was so sweet and comforting.

I nodded slowly.

"Babe I'm not going to leave you. No matter what it is, I'm not going to stop loving you." He says this now, but he doesn't know what I did.

"I just can't tell you."

"Yes you can." He led me over to the bed and we sat on the edge. I looked down at my hands in my lap. I had to tell him now. I might as well say goodbye to him now. I had to tell him about Patrick first, that would be the easy part.

"Ok well, first off you're probably a little confused about this Patrick guy." My voice was weak and I still wasn't looking up.

"Yeah actually a little bit. Do you know him or something?"

"Sorta. He was...umm… my boyfriend in eighth grade right before I came to Hollywood Arts." I trailed off, looking for his reaction. His face looked surprised. I guess he didn't see that one coming. "I'll just start at the beginning. I had known him since fifth grade and he seemed sweet. When he asked me out I was excited and said yes. About a month into our relationship, he started.." I had a hard time continuing. Beck reached over and held my hand.

"Babe it's ok. Keep going."

"About a month into the relationship, he became abusive. He started hitting me and slapping me and telling me I was worthless. I was weak and stupid so I let it go on." At this point, I started crying. "Towards the end of eighth grade year, Patrick told me his dad was transferred to Idaho, so he would be moving and we would have to break up."

"But now his dad got transferred back. Jade he hit you?" he voice was weak at the end and I could tell he was having trouble getting the word "hit" out.

"Yeah. I would cover it with make-up or something and tell people I fell down some stairs or something stupid like that. I wanted to break up with him, but never could. I guess I was scared."

"I thought you weren't scared of anything?" he said as he pushed my hair behind my ears.

"So did I until I dated Patrick. I feel ashamed for not ending it. He hit and abused me for 4 months before we broke up. He shoved me down a flight of stairs! And still I let him keep doing it."

"Jade you were scared. And despite what you think, there is nothing wrong with being scared." He said sounding caring.

"So you're ok with it?" I was tiny bit surprised, but I was really worried about the other thing I had to tell him.

"Well I'm going to punch Patrick in the face tomorrow, but besides that what would I be upset about?" I smiled at the punching Patrick part.

"Because your girlfriend is weak."

"You are not weak. You were strong then and you came back from that even stronger."

"Thank you." My voice was still weak, riddled with nervousness from what I would probably have to say next.

"Any time. Now there was something else. What's up?"

I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't tell him. It would kill "us". Even if I wanted to speak right now, I couldn't get any words out. My mouth felt dry, my stomach was spinning, the room started to get hotter. It felt like I was having a panic attack. Beck was still holding onto my hand. I gripped it tighter. I wanted to run. Run far away and stay there until Beck didn't even want to know anymore. My legs wouldn't work though. I stared at the floor with this intense feeling in my gut saying "don't tell him don't tell him! He won't love you anymore!"

"Babe. Are you ok?" Beck asked after I had remained speechless for what seemed like hours, but was only about 2 minutes according to the clock on the table.

"I'm just nervous," I said with tears forming in my eyes. I decided to just let them fall.

Beck saw the tears and pulled me into a hug with me lightly crying into his chest. He stroked my hair. I would never admit it, but I liked it when he did that, it relaxed me.

"Jade, babe, it's guna be ok," he said trying to calm me down. I burst out of his arms and stood up looking at him.

"No it's not. You're guna hate me!" he stood up.

"What could you have done that was so bad?"

I had no other choice. I guessed he deserved to know. I was here now, and I had to tell him.

I had to tell him…..

**A/N: Ok so I left you on a cliffhanger there. that wasn't my original plan, but I got to this point and a cliffhanger just seemed to fit so perfectly. Hahaha But now you guys know what Patrick did (it might have been obvious), but the big secret is yet to come. Next chapter I promise! thanks for giving more reviews you guys! Keep them coming. It really motivates me to update quickly when I have more reviews. =] **

**R&R you guys! Thanks! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	7. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV **

This was it. I was going to tell him. Goodbye Beck.

"Um last year, I-" I really couldn't get my words out. It's like my throat was closed up and no sound would come out.

"Babe you can tell me," Beck was trying to sound supportive and understanding, but I could hear the nervousness beneath his voice. And I could see it in his eyes.

I started to cry even more. Great now I felt really weak. I'm crying and I can't even speak.

"Last year I w-went to th-this party and I did something re-really b-bad," I said with my the quiet soft sobs messing up my words, making me stutter.

"What do you mean?" Beck really sounded nervous now. He didn't even try to hide it this time.

"Do you remember when I was in the RV one night and we had that fight and I left?" I asked. I turned my back to him. I couldn't look at him.

"Yeah that one Friday night?"

"Yeah. It happened then. What I did after I left." Floods of tear were falling from my eyes, but I controlled the sobs so they weren't heard so much.

"Jade what could you have done? I mean we don't fight a lot but when we do you usually just go back to your house," he said with his voice quiet.

"Not this time." My voice was even quieter than his, but still audible.

There was no getting out of telling him now. I didn't know how to even tell him. Should I just blurt it out? Give him details? No details are bad. He probably already knows what it is. Patrick probably told him. I wouldn't be surprised. This whole mess was Patrick's fault, not what I did that night, but this right now, having to tell Beck. I'm going to loose him the second the words leave my mouth. I had no idea what to say. There was silence and it was actually comforting. I would rather have silence right now than the sound of me finishing my story.

"Babe," Beck finally said, breaking the welcomed silence. "Where did you go?"

"I went to this party. And ok Beck you have to understand I was heartbroken! And we weren't clear on if we were "breaking up" or not. And I was drinking a lot ok! And Beck I didn't know what I was doing I swear if I hadn't been drinking I wouldn't have done it ok I promise." I was crying uncontrollably now. All my words were running closely together. My voice was riddled with sobs. I knew pleading would do nothing and trying to come up with stupid excuses like "we weren't clear if we were breaking up or not" were not going to help at all.

"Jade what did you do?" Beck looked like he was going to cry, but I knew he wouldn't.

I took a long pause before finally answering his question. This was by far the hardest thing I will ever have to tell anyone.

"I had sex with somebody else," I said in the lowest voice I could find. It wasn't low enough though, Beck heard me. There was a long silence. This time, it wasn't invited. I needed for him to say something. Even if he was yelling I just needed him to say something!

"Get out," he said before looking down and walking past me. I spun around to face him.

"Beck please d-" I started, but was cut off.

"Who!" he was screaming now. His voice was harsh, I had never heard him like this before, but I knew I deserved it.

"Jason Burden." Again, my voice was low. Tears still flowed down my face but I didn't wipe them away, it would be pointless due to the amount of tears falling.

"You had sex with Jason? Because we had a fight?" I was dying inside. I knew this would happen. I knew.

"Beck I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have don-" I was cut off again. He didn't want to hear my excuses.

"What? You wouldn't have done it if you weren't drinking? Well guess what Jade? It doesn't matter what you wouldn't have done. You did drink and you did have sex with someone else. Oh and here's another thing!" I didn't know what else there could be. "You didn't tell me for about a year!" Oh yeah, there was that.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I should say something, but what. "Sorry" wasn't going to even begin to scratch the surface of good enough. I just stood there crying. Beck was staring at me with heavy eyes. They weren't eyes that said "I want to forgive you". They were eyes that said "I hate you and I never want to see you again." He spoke again, I guess he got tired of waiting for me to think of what to say.

"Just get out," he said turning his back towards me.

I started towards the door. My hand was on the handle and I turned it.

"Oh and Jade," I heard him say. I looked back at him. "You may not have been clear before, but just so we are perfectly clear this time, we're done. So you can go fuck whoever you want now."

Those last few words stabbed at my heart like a knife. We were done. I could feel it, my world crumble on top of me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't have my car since Beck drove me to school, so I had to walk home. The walk wasn't nearly silent. I was crying heavily, more tears fell than I knew I had in my whole body. The love of my life wanted nothing to do with me. He didn't even want to look at me. I didn't blame him, I cheated on him. And it's not even like I just kissed someone else, I had sex with someone else. Full on cheated. And he was right, it doesn't matter that I had been drinking, I still did it. I felt alone, not just now, but I felt alone in the world. I felt like no one gave a crap anymore. So much of my heart was with Beck and I feel like it was just ripped away from me within 10 minutes. And the worst part was, I brought it on myself.

I finally got home and I wondered up to my room quietly. Well, except for noise of my sobs and tear soaked breathing. I walked into my room and closed my door. I leaned my back against the door and slid all the way down to the floor. That was it, the feeling I knew was coming. That feeling I had where I felt like I could break down any second: it was here.

My sobs became louder and my vision was fogged with an endless fountain of tears. I couldn't breathe. I just sat on my floor in my dark room, crying. How could I get by without him, with him hating me? I wouldn't blame him I he never wanted to speak to again. I hated Patrick. This whole thing was his fault. I had begun to forget all about it until Patrick got here. Well, let's face it, I will never forget all about it, but I was as close as I could ever be. I know I should've told Beck, but I knew it would escalade to this, and I didn't think I could handle it. I was right. I thought I was stronger than this. Now I'm crying on my floor, in the dark over a guy. Who am I kidding! It's not "some guy", it's THE guy! And now he's gone. I still shouldn't be crying. Beck was wrong. I didn't come back stronger. I was weak then and I'm weak now.

I dragged myself from my floor and over to my mirror in the bathroom. My face was soaking wet with tears and my mascara was running down my face. Some of my hair was plastered to my wet face. I pushed it away. I washed my face, but the tears still came down. I just wanted to take my makeup off so it wouldn't run anymore. I didn't bother putting my pajamas on. I just wanted this night to be over. I barricaded myself under my covers and buried my head in my pillow. The tears stained my pillow as they fell and my soft sobs were heard.

I wanted this feeling in my gut to go away. I wanted Beck here to stroke my hair and tell me everything was guna be ok. I just wanted everything to be ok again.

Eventually, my soft sobs put me to sleep. I didn't know if I would be able to face Beck tomorrow, but right now, I just wanted to sleep and not think about my mess of life.

**A/N: Ok so there you go. Now you know the secret! I really hope the big secret wasn't a let down. I feel like I might have had Jade overreact and made you think it was like this huge thing! Haha But I hope it wasn't a let down and I hope you guys liked the chapter. Keep reviewing. I'm getting a lot of reviews lately so keep them coming! Thanks! **

**ziver911- yeah I know but I had to make it 8****th**** grade for timing reasons haha **

**lizandavanareadorable- seriously! It would be like an MTV show or something. No way would this be on nickelodeon! **

**JuliaFoolia- no nothing like that! Haha like I said, I may have had her overreact a bit. Sorry! Haha**

**CosmicLoveTonight- yeah usually I can't stand cliffhangers, but I got to that point and I honestly couldn't help myself. **

**LizGilliesFan- no…but I guess you were sorta going in the right direction. Haha but now you know! **

**I'm really glad all you guys are liking it so far! Please keep R&R! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	8. Barely Even a Glance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Beck POV **

I couldn't sleep and again I wake up before my alarm. A whole hour before actually. I just laid there, thinking. I feel terrible about what I said to Jade. "You can go fuck whoever you want now." I crossed the line. But I was so angry! My mind was racing with angry thoughts and I couldn't get them out. That was the only thing I could get out of my mouth! I felt bad about it only minutes after she left. But I know I only regret those words, everything else I meant.

I eventually crawled out of bed. I got ready for school, but went at a slower than usual pace. I didn't have to stop to get coffee or pick up Jade. I never realized how much time that took up. I didn't know if I could face her. And I couldn't face Patrick or Jason. Especially Jason. I didn't want the others to find out, Tori, Andre, Cat, or Robbie. But they were bound to notice me and Jade were avoiding each other. I didn't know what I would tell them.

"Here we go," I whispered to myself as I left my RV.

When I got to school, I pulled into a free parking space in the parking lot. I just sat in my car. Thoughts about what would happen today flew through my head. Finally, I got out. I saw Jade's car across the parking lot. She was already here. What if I saw her when I walked in? I mean, we had a class together, I would see her eventually, but I wasn't ready now. I walked into the school slowly, no Jade. My locker was right across from hers though!

'Come on Beck be a man! You can do this, you have no choice,' I thought to myself.

I didn't need to go to my locker and I didn't want to take a chance at seeing Jade just yet, so I decided to just go to first period a little early. I sat in the classroom for about 15 minutes before the class actually started. I had Cat in my first period. She skipped into class looking happy, as always. She looked at me then stopped skipping. She walked over and took the seat next to me.

"Hey Beck!" she sounded happy again.

"Hi Cat," I said, barely looking at her.

"So what happened with Jade? I saw her this morning, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong! And then I asked where you were and she said she didn't know so I just you guys had like a fight or something becaus-" she didn't know what was going on and I, like Jade apparently, wanted to keep it that way.

"Cat!" I said cutting her off, "Yeah me and Jade just had a….talk last night and it didn't really end so well. But it's fine." I had to lie. Knowing Cat, she could burst into tears if I told her me and Jade had a bad fight. Not to mention broke up.

"Oh… well are you sure? Jade seemed really upset," she said. I knew Cat was Jade's best friend and she was genuinely concerned for Jade. But she couldn't know, not right now.

"Yeah Cat I'm sure ok."

She nodded and turned her attention to the front of the class. I did the same, but couldn't stay focused. Again. I honestly didn't know what to do or say. If she talked to me, I didn't know if I should talk back to her or walk away and refuse to talk to her. What about third period? I always sat next to her and if I didn't today, everybody would know something was really wrong.

The bell eventually rang. I hadn't heard one word the teacher had said the entire class. I guess I was really absorbed in my problem. But some how, I still had no idea what I was going to do. Just one more period then I have to face what will probably be the most awkward situation of my life.

I sat the in my second period, trying to focus. I wasn't very successful. The bell rang and my heart skipped a few beats. I wasn't ready for this. But I had no choice. It was here and I had to face it. I walked into Sikowitz's class and as always Jade was in there with Cat. Cat was talking to Jade, but Jade didn't really seem to be listening. I decided I probably should sit next to her. It would awkward, but it would be more awkward if everyone was asking me and Jade why I wasn't sitting next to her. I took my seat. I could see her look at me out of the corner of her eye. She could tell I didn't want to talk to her, so she just looked forward, as Cat, who didn't even take a break in speaking as I sat down, keep talking. Andre, Tori, and Robbie came in a couple minutes later and took their normal seats. The class went on and I kept noticing Jade glance over at me for a few seconds, then look away. I was thankful when Sikowitz called me up to do ABC improv, so I could get a few minutes away from the awkwardness of the seating. Class ended and honestly, I don't think I have ever walked out of the class that quickly.

Honestly, I wanted to apologize to Jade for what I said, but I knew I couldn't do that without getting into a conversation about the whole… "incident". I really didn't want to hear 15 minutes of Jade trying to apologize for what she did. I didn't want to hear it. I just wish I could apologize to her without her trying to say sorry. I would probably just end up texting her tonight or tomorrow. I know it was a shit way to apologize for something, but it was the only solution I could see.

**Jade POV**

That was horrible. I kept looking at him wondering, hoping he would say something! But no, I barely got a look. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't sit next to me today, but I guess it was for the best considering everyone else would ask why he wasn't sitting next to me. I walked out of Sikowitz's class and saw Patrick walking out. I grabbed him.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled his arm making him face me.

"Hey Jade. You and the boyfriend fighting?" he asked, faking sincerity.

"Yes because of you! Now how did you find out?" I crossed my arms and tried to stand my ground. I hoped it was working.

"Find out what?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You know exactly what! How did you find out I had sex with Jason?" I whispered the last few words. His face actually looked surprised.

"You had sex with Jason! Which Jason? Burden or Smith?" he asked. Shit what did I just do?

"You didn't know? But you told Beck," I was completely screwed now.

"I told Beck you had secrets. Trust me I tried to figure out what that secret was, but no luck. So because I'm brilliant-"

"Because you're evil." I corrected him.

"Evil Genius. Does that work for you? So because I'm an evil genius, I told Beck you had secrets, and I hoped he would bring it up and you would be forced to reveal them."

Shit. I guess I jumped to conclusions. That was stupid of me! Of course he didn't tell Beck! Beck wouldn't have reacted like that if he already knew. That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done! I thought at least Patrick had to know. I didn't think he was smart enough to tell Beck I had secrets without him knowing the secrets. Well, he certainly knows now. Thanks to my big mouth.

"You are such an ass! Why are you doing this to me?" I tried not to raise my voice too loud, but who cares. Most of the students had gone to class by now anyway.

"I don't know. I was bored." Patrick said, before walking off to class.

I let a tear fall, but wiped the rest away. I didn't want to cry. Crying was doing nothing! And truthfully, after all the crying I did last night, I'm surprised I had any tears left. I didn't start walking to class until the bell finally rang. I was late and my teacher gave me a warning since I'm never late to class. Normally I would give her some smart ass comment, but today I just wasn't in the mood.

**Beck POV **

Lunch finally came around. I was walking to my locker when I saw Patrick. I was so angry. I may be mad at Jade, but he hit her. He beat her! I wasn't just going to let that go. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly. I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and clutched his bleeding nose.

"Don't ever touch her again!" I screamed before walking outside.

That was one ass-hole down and one to go. Jason. I was pissed with him too. He's the one Jade…had sex with. He knew we were going out! I felt like part of this was his fault. It didn't surprise me though. Jason was a dick. He would do every girl if he could, taken or not. I usually saw him after school, and I just wouldn't feel right not punching him too. It was weird. I broke up with Jade and I was so angry with her, but I still felt the need to protect her….

**A/N: So I finally was able to update! I'm actually really happy with this chapter, maybe except the ending. But I just hope you guys like it! And I know Beck would never act like this in the show, but that is why it's called fanfiction ;] So please keep reviewing you guys. Thanks! **

**JadeAndBeck- dont worry I would never write a story where they don't get together, but there will be a lot of drama along the way ;] just keep reading.**

**Darlin24- there you go! He has officially been punched. And I don't think I'm done with the Beck/Patrick fighting thing…maybe..but idk yet. **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	9. Threats and Wishes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Beck POV **

The school day went by slowly. I kept thinking about Jade. Lunch was awkward, but luckily no one really noticed me and Jade not talking to each other. Robbie was arguing with Rex, Andre was concentrating intensely on writing a new song, and Tori was going crazy trying to explain to Cat why mirrors do work in outer space.

Me and Jade just sat next to each, eating awkwardly. Her eyes stared over at me for a few seconds every so often. Finally the bell rang and we both walked away from the table quickly. I should've apologized to her while we were at the table. I was still so angry with her, but what I said crossed the line and I needed to apologize. I took out my phone.

_To: Jade_

_I'm sorry for what I said right before you left last night. But just because I'm apologizing doesn't mean I want to talk to you. _

I pressed send and I was hoping for no response back. I went through the rest of the period and, as I hoped, no reply. My mind was spinning. Especially about Jason and Patrick. Patrick deserved way more than a punch in the nose, but Jason. Even though it was not his fault completely, I hated him. He knew Jade and I were dating when they had sex, he could have easily stopped her. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second and I just wanted the end of the day to come. Eventually my wish was granted and the final bell rang. I dropped by my locker to get my history book, but to my luck I looked over and saw Jade at her locker. She didn't notice me at my locker at first, but she looked sad. I felt it in my gut, I still loved her, but I just didn't know if I could forgive her.

I walked out of the school and immediately my eye was drawn to Jason. He was standing by the end of the stairs looking through his phone. The anger suddenly surged through me. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden, I was standing next to him and I punched him in the face.

"Arrrrggg! What the hell was that for!" he yelled grabbing his nose and staggering back.

"What you did with Jade last year!" I screamed. People started to crowd around us, but I didn't care.

"What the hell are you talk- Oh. That." He said smiling slightly.

"So she finally told you huh? About time."

"What the hell do you care if she told me or not?" I was really angry at him now. He didn't even seem sorry. At least Jade tried to apologize, whether I would let her or not.

"I'm just saying. A good relationship like yours shouldn't have those kinds of secrets," he had no idea.

"Fuck you. You can't comment on our relationship. It's partly your fault anyway!" I yelled out. More and more people crowded around with every loud word. "You knew me and her were dating and you still had sex with her!" I heard people gasp and I finally realized what I had just said. Now everyone was going to know. Dammit. I've done it now.

"Hey hey hey she told me you two had a fight and that you were probably broken up," he said, trying to defend himself.

"That's not the point! You fucking asshole!" I was screaming. I could feel the anger inside me pulse. I just wanted to punch him again. But I knew that wouldn't do anything.

"Whatever. Maybe you should be yelling at your little girlfriend and not me," he said starting to turn away.

"Ex-girlfriend," I said.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He was still for a second, then slowly turned around. "So she's single now?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. I stepped closer to him. My eyes were dead on. Every bit of seriousness I had in me was brought to the surface and to my face.

"Listen Burden, I swear to God if you even think about laying one finger on her I will find you, and I swear I will smash your head into the ground. Got it?"

He just kept smiling. He was getting a kick out of this. I didn't want his slimy hands all over my-… well all over Jade. Even if it already did happen once, I couldn't stand to let it happen again, even if me and Jade were broken up. Finally, Jason answered.

"That's quite a threat there."

I couldn't stand this kid. "Just stay the hell away from her." I walked away, across the parking lot and to my car. I got in and sat there a minute. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and started hitting my steering wheel. Everything was so messed up. I loved Jade, nothing would ever stop me from loving her, I finally figured that out. But I don't know if I can get over what she did, what she kept from me for so long. My mind was racing. I slowly started my car and drove out of the parking lot. I didn't know what to do or where to go.

All of a sudden, I realized the car had stopped. I looked around. I had subconsciously driven to the park me and Jade at gone to so many times. I got out and walked slowly to the tree me and Jade had carved our initials into. Jade thought it was stupid, but I finally convinced her to do it. It felt so weird being here. It wasn't that I was here without her, but that I was here while we were fighting. At the moment, we were over. There was no Beck and Jade. There was no us. I couldn't think about us being over, not without crying. Jade hated it when I cried. She said it made me look weak, she said it made anyone look weak. I immediately started to think about Jade when she was telling me what happened. She looked so helpless. So upset, so…weak. I hated to say it, but she did look weak. She was the strongest person I know, but at that moment she looked weak and helpless. Like she had no choice but to tell me, knowing that it would possible ruin our relationship. I told her nothing she could ever do would make me leave her. I promised her. But there was just something about what she did that made me so upset. I didn't know she was capable of this.

I sat down against the tree with our initials and just thought. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and checked it. Andre was calling me, but I didn't want to answer. I knew it was probably about the fight, or Jason, or Jade. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I didn't even want to think about it, but when it's the only thing in my head, I kind of had to think about it.

**Jade POV **

He texted me during class. I didn't reply. I didn't think the text called for a reply. I was sitting in my car in my driveway at home. I couldn't get out of my car. I couldn't get Beck's face out of my head. He hated me and I deserved it. He didn't love me anymore. I know he didn't. How could he?

I was about to get out of my car when my phone went off. Cat sent me a text.

_From: Cat _

_OMG! YOU HAD SEX WITH JASON? _

I froze. How did she know that? Had Beck told her? I quickly texted her back.

_To: Cat _

_How did you find that out? _

She texted back almost immediately.

_From: Cat _

_Andre and me were outside after school and we saw Beck talking to that Jason guy. We heard him say you two had sex. _

Oh no. No. No. If they heard then who else heard? Who else knows? Wait why was Beck talking to Jason. What was he telling him? This couldn't be good.

_To: Cat _

_I'll explain tomorrow. Promise. Just keep this to yourself ok… _

I pressed send and finally went inside my house. I wished so desperately that I could talk to Beck. To tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him. I wanted him to stroke my hair like he used to. I wanted him to kiss me and tell me everything would be fine. I wanted him here. I needed him to forgive me and love me again.

**A/N: So I finally updated! Haha I am sooooo so sorry for the super long wait. School has been crazy and so have my weekends. But I didn't have a lot of homework today so I have been working on this since I got home and I really hope you guys like it =] **

**Hope you guys haven't given up on this story, I promise to try to keep it going with quicker updates until the end. I have a new good direction to go in so keep reading. It will be good! **

**Read and Review! Thanks guys =D **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	10. He Just Can't Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV **

Yesterday was terrible. I didn't sleep at all last night. I just laid in my bed, thinking about Beck. Thinking about us and how we used to be. I kept looking at the picture of me and Beck I had on my bedside table. A few tears fell, but at this point, I think I'm out of tears.

I told Cat I would pick her up and drive her to school so I could tell her about the Jason thing. She wanted to hear so badly. I didn't know why though. She called me last night and asked me over and over why I didn't tell her. I didn't want anybody to know! It was the king of all mistakes. She is my best friend though so I guess I see why she's upset I didn't tell her.

I got dressed, did my hair, put on my make-up, and grabbed some coffee from the kitchen before sliding into my car and driving towards Cat's house. Somehow, the coffee just wasn't as good as when Beck makes it. I finally got to Cat's house and she came down immediately, as if she saw me pull up to her driveway. She hopped into the car, looking happy as she always does.

"Morning!" she said singing the word playfully.

"Hi Cat," I replied. I would let her initiate the conversation about Jason.

"So, what happened with Jason?" Well that was quick. I took a deep breathe before starting the story.

"It was last year. It was one Friday night when I was at Beck's RV. We had a small fight and I left. And you know how last year me and Jason were friends? Well, he had invited me to a party at his house, but I told him I couldn't go because I was hanging out with Beck."

"Mhmm," Cat said nodding her head.

"So when I left Beck's I just decided to go to the party. When I got there, me and Jason started talking and I was drinking a little bit. And before I knew it, me and him were in his room, having sex. I didn't know what I was doing! I mean I wasn't wasted but I was just a little bit too drunk to stop. And that Sunday me and Beck made up, and I guess I just was too afraid to tell him."

"How could you do that to Beck?" Cat's voice was low and she had this sad look on her face.

"I don't know! The fight me and Beck had, I guess I just didn't know if we were still together or not and I was upset. I don't know why I did it Cat and I wish, I wish every second of every day since it happened that I could take it back."

"Well, maybe Beck will forgive you," she said, making her voice sound hopeful. I shook my head.

"No, Cat. I don't think he will. I think we're done."

"But you two love each other!" she raised her voice a little and a small smile had appeared on her face.

"I love him Cat. But he's done loving me." Those last four words were harder to get out than I thought they would be. Cat argued a little more, but finally gave up. I didn't want to believe that Beck didn't love me anymore, but it was true. Deep down I knew that.

I parked my car in the Hollywood Arts parking lot and me and Cat got out and walked inside. Cat was talking about something, but I wasn't listening. I didn't know what I was going to do. Between Beck and Jason, and I still had stupid Patrick to deal with. I just wanted peace for a minute.

"Hey Cat….why don't you go find Andre and see if he has any of those…uh…chewy candies you like." It was probably a complete bullshit excuse to get her to leave, but luckily Cat believed me and skipped off. "Yay!"

I was thankful for the silence. I did feel a little bit bad about deceiving Cat though, since Andre probably didn't have candy, but I just needed peace.

My wish for peace though, didn't last long, since when I went to my locker, Jason was standing by it. The Monday after the "incident" happened, me and Jason stopped being friends. I told him me and Beck were together and I asked him to just forget what we did. He told me he had had feelings for me for a while and that I deserved better than Beck, I told him to back off, and we haven't really talked since. To see him at my locker was a little weird, but I should have expected something like this.

"Jason," I said with no emotion, while opening my locker.

"Jade," he said mimicking me.

"So what do you want?" he started smiling and then let out a tiny chuckle.

"I heard you were single."

"And that's any of your business because…?" I knew what he was getting at and I didn't want any part of it. Jason had a way of having sex with a bunch of girls. That was all he wanted. Always. I guess I was just another one of those girls.

"Jade I know you still think about that night. You were into it, I could tell." He was such a cocky jerk.

"Ok, let me get something through your head. I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Ok? It was one night and it was a complete mistake." He was still smiling.

"Sure. But see, I don't believe a word you say. I got you to have sex with me once and I can do it again." I knew that was all he wanted.

"So all you want from me is sex? You know there are a hundred other girls who you can have sex with right?" I shut my locker and started walking to my next class, but he followed right after me.

"Yes of course I get that. But I want you." I didn't think he was being sincere for a second.

"You are such a liar! Like I said, it was a mistake and I want nothing to do with you so leave me alone," I said as I walked away. This time he didn't follow me.

What was Jason trying to do? Scratch that, I knew exactly what he was trying to do. I just didn't understand why he was trying so hard. I mean we had already had sex. I was drunk…but that shouldn't matter to him. He was a pig and every girl in school knew it, but for some reason girls lined up to fuck him. I don't even know why I was friends with him. Well, I guess it was because we had been friends for so long. His dad and my dad used to be friends so we had been friends since like 7th grade. He was nicer back then, but he was also hard-headed like me so we got along. Freshmen year was when he became the sex freak. And now he wanted me to have sex with him and knowing him, he won't stop until he gets it. I just can't for the life of me figure out why he wants to have sex with me so badly when we already have.

The morning dragged on, my mind racing; this seemed to be normal for me for the past few days. It was time for third. I wasn't as nervous today because I knew Beck wouldn't talk to me and we didn't have to pretend since everyone already knew we were fighting…and broken up. That was still painful to think about. I walked in the room and saw Cat as usual. She was quiet when I sat down. I was the first to speak.

"Cat can you do me a favor and sit next to me and I will sit on the end of the row?" I asked after thinking about how I always sit in the second seat in the row and Beck sits next to me so no girl can sit next to him.

"Um, sure Jade, but why?" Me and Cat moved seats quickly just in time for Beck to walk in with Andre, Vega, and Robbie.

"That's why," I said to Cat, pointing to the door.

He wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't take it. It was so painful. He looked happy. Was he happy without me? He just sat there talking to Andre and the others. Cat tried to talk to me, but I didn't say much back. About half-way through the class, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked it, only to find Patrick's name on the screen.

_From: Patrick _

_We need to talk after class._

Great. Now two assholes will be on my nerves in less than a day.

**A/N: So I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. I know it wasn't my best but I hope it wasn't too bad. Next chapter will be soon I hope, but no promises since I still have to finish my photo project, English homework, and algebra homework this weekend so I probably won't have much time. But I'll try my best so keep watching. =) **

**Keep those reviews coming you guys! You guys seem to be liking the story a lot so keep reviewing and tell me how you like it or how you don't like it! =] **

**Thanks guys! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily)**


	11. Reappearing Bruises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV**

Class went by slowly. So much was on my mind. Patrick wanted to talk to me. What could he possibly want to talk about? Then there was Jason. He was harassing me for sex. Asshole didn't get enough the first time when he ruined my life. Same goes for Patrick. Why can't he just leave me alone! Then there's the obvious problem, Beck hates me in every way he ever could. I kept glancing at him during class. He was looking straight ahead at Sikowitz, like nothing was wrong. Thoughts screamed at me in my head and suddenly the bell rang and yanked me out of my thoughts.

I knew Patrick wanted to talk so I walked out quickly, trying to avoid him. Apparently, it wasn't enough.

"Jade!" I heard Patrick say. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around slowly.

"What do you want Patrick?" I asked. For once he didn't have that smirk on his face. I'm not going to lie, that scared me a bit.

"You're stupid boyfriend punched me in the nose yesterday," he said pointing to his nose, which now had purple bruises on it.

"Not my problem. He's not my boyfriend anymore," I tried to walk away, but he walked in front of me blocking my path.

"No it is your problem!"

"I wouldn't have ever told him about what you did if you would have kept your big mouth shut!" With those words, the smirk appeared on his face.

"Wait…our relationship was one of those big secrets you were afraid to tell him?"

"You hit me and you abused me!" I started to yell now. But the halls were empty so I didn't care.

"You deserved everything I did!" he yelled back.

"I didn't deserve to be pushed down a flight of stairs!" How could he be saying any of this? He hit me, slapped me, shoved me, told me I was stupid and worthless and he's saying I deserved it?

"You were being a slut. You deserved it!" I pushed him a little bit. He was making me so mad.

"Fuck you!" He quickly slapped me across the face. Pain raced through my cheek. It was just like when we were dating. I'm just lucky he only slapped me. He used to give me black eyes and bloody noses; this was being soft for him. I held back tears as he looked at me.

"You should know not to talk to me like that," he said with a mean look on his face. I remember that face just as much as I remember the smirk. "Tell your boyfriend… ex-boyfriend not to mess with me again." He walked away but I couldn't move. As much as I tried I just stood there. After a few minutes, I moved over to a locker and slid my back down until I was sitting on the ground. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I was doing it again. I was letting him control me. He slapped me and I just stood there, scared and weak. I thought this was all behind me, but no here it is.

Wait, why had Beck punched him? We broke up. I cheated on him. I wish I could just talk to him, but I know he's avoiding me at any cost. All of a sudden my thoughts were disturbed by a voice, a voice I sadly know all too well.

"Hey why ya crying?" I heard Jason say as he walked into the hall. I quickly wiped some of the tears away as he sat down on the floor next to me.

"None of your business Jason," I said. I just wanted this kid to go away.

"I'm just trying to help," he said, not like I believed him for a second.

"Well, your help isn't needed," I said.

"You know we used to be friends right? Since we were like 12. I still care and I still want to help," he tried to sound sincere and he was actually doing a pretty great job, but he was right; we've been friends since we were 12, I know him, and I could see right through him.

"Yeah until we had sex," I said with a smirk.

"Ok I'm sorry about what happened that night," he said, lying through his teeth.

"No you're not. You want me to believe you're sorry, so that I'll believe you've changed. And then, if I'm stupid enough or depressed enough, we'll have sex again."

He looked at me like he was offended. When was he going to give up this act of his? He basically already admitted that he only wanted sex again from me. I saw right through him, he didn't have to pretend he was sorry. He was just wasting his time.

"Jade you mean a lot to me and I just-," he stopped talking mid sentence. He was looking at me. "What happened to your cheek?" I quickly moved my hand up to me cheek and touched the one that Patrick slapped. It hurt to touch it and I winced.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, while getting up and walking away. Jason walked after me of course.

"Your cheek is red and bruised. Did someone hurt you?"

"Jason seriously, it's none of your business. Ok so just please, leave it alone." I walked away again and this he didn't follow. I walked quickly to the girls' bathroom. I walked in and looked in the mirror. Jason was right. My cheek was red and was bruising a little bit. Had Patrick really hit me that hard? Just like I did back when we dated, I took out my makeup and covered up my cheek bruise. By the time I was done, the bell had rung and I walked out of the bathroom and to my next class as if nothing had happened.

**Beck POV**

Lunch came sooner than I hoped it would. Everyone knew me and Jade were fighting and broken up now. That should make it easier. I walked out to our usual lunch table and saw Andre sitting there with Tori. I looked around and saw Jade sitting with Cat at a table a few away from ours. I sat down with Andre and Tori.

"Hey are you ok?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well I just thought you might upset about Jade or-," I cut her off.

"Tori I'm fine ok. And I don't want to talk about it," I snapped. I know she's just trying to help, but I honestly didn't want to talk about it. Andre started talking to change the subject. I looked over at Jade; she looked like she wanted to cry. She touched her cheek and winced. She touched it again, and another wince was released. Was she ok? Why did I still care? We broke up because she broke my heart. I shouldn't be caring about her.

"Hey man you want to come?" I heard Andre say.

"What?"

"We're going to go to that Chinese place after school. Do you wana come?" Andre explained.

"Oh no that's cool," I said. They asked if I was sure and I assured them I was. I quickly changed the subject to Sikowitz's homework. They seemed to take the hint and started talking about that. After a bit, I got up and said I was going to the bathroom. Which wasn't a complete lie, I planned on going to the bathroom but really I just wanted to get away from the conversation and Jade, even if she was 4 tables away.

After I got out of the bathroom, I was walking slowly back to the table outside. As I turned a corner, I saw Jade walking to her locker with Patrick walking behind her. I hid behind the wall.

"Patrick I told you he won't talk to me. If you want Beck to leave you alone, you tell him because he won't listen to me!" I heard Jade yell at him. Were they fighting because of me?

"Well, you better make him listen to you, because if he tries to threaten me again, you're the one that's going to pay for it." Shit. This was my fault. He wouldn't really hurt her right, well he did before.

"Why is whatever he does to you my fault?" Jade asked. Her voice was scared, but she was trying to stay strong. I could tell.

"Because you're the one who told him about our relationship," he said. This asshole was blaming her for everything.

"You're the one who told Beck I had secrets. It's your own fault!" She turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back over. I wanted to come out from behind the wall and beat him to the ground. But I had a feeling that that would only make things worse for Jade.

"Watch it," I heard Patrick say to Jade. His hand was forcefully gripping her wrist. "You got off easy with the slap." There was a pause. "How is that cheek feeling by the way?" He had this smirk on his face. He had slapped her. He slapped her because I punched him. Jade jerked her hand away from his grip.

"It's bruised…thanks," Jade said before Patrick pushed lightly up against the locker.

"One: watch how you talk to me and two: remember how angry I can get. I don't want to have hurt that pretty face anymore." He backed off and started walking away. After only a couple steps, he turned around and said one more thing. "Talk to Beck." Jade stood there. I saw her tear up a little then she walked quickly over to the janitor's closet and shut the door. I walked slowly to the door and just leaned against the wall. I heard her cry. I heard soft pounds against the wall. I shouldn't feel bad for hitting Patrick. That dirt-bag deserved it. I didn't mean for him to get mad at Jade for it. I didn't know what to do. I needed to fix this. Jade wouldn't talk to me because she knew I didn't want to talk to her. But if she didn't talk to me, Patrick was just going to keep abusing her. Maybe if I just left him alone… but this kid seemed like he wouldn't stop until he knew for sure I wasn't going to mess with him anymore. I would have to talk to him. What about Jade? She's living in the same fear she did when she dated that creep. He's already hit her apparently and trust me by the look of the way he grabbed her wrist it looked like it would defiantly bruise.

I think now I know, I defiantly still love her. It hurt to even just stand here and listen to her cry. It took all of my strength to not come out from behind the wall and kick Patrick's ass. I walked slowly back out to the table and sat down, ignoring the looks from Andre and Tori. I had to straighten out my mind and figure out what I was going to do. I still loved Jade, I knew that. But for some reason, I didn't know if I was ready to forgive her.

**A/N: ok so I can not even begin to tell you how sorry I am that this update took so long to put up! But I have been unbelievably busy lately. But I'm not giving up on this story so please don't give up on it! Another update should be up in the next few days because I'm on Thanksgiving break right now. **

**Please keep reviewing! Patrick's not done being an ass, as suspected by a couple of you. And do you guys think Jason is being sincere in his apology? Please keep reading because the answers will be up soon. R&R you guys! =) **

**Thanks guys! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	12. A Little Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV**

All night I sat crying in my room. I looked at my phone, debating whether or not to call Beck and ask him to leave Patrick alone. Inside I knew he wouldn't answer me though. But I just wanted Patrick to leave me alone. My cheek hurt and was still a little bruised. My wrist was purple from him gripping it. I was becoming that person again. The person who let Patrick rule her life and let him hit her and scare her. I'm supposed to not be scared of anything. 

Everything was falling apart. Beck wanted nothing to do with me, I felt like I did nothing but cry lately, and Patrick was starting his abuse again. The only way to get Patrick to stop involved me talking to Beck, and he didn't want to even look at me, much less talk to me. It was like a vicious cycle.

I just couldn't win….

All of a sudden, I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. It was Jason. I didn't want to talk to him, but maybe what he had to say could distract me for even a second from thinking about how much I miss Beck. Hesitatingly, I picked up my phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade. It's Jason." He said into the phone nervously.

"I know who it is," I said.

"I thought you would have deleted my number," I could already feel his smirk on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?' I asked him with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"I want to make sure you're ok. You were upset today when we talked," he said. He did sound genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Jason," I said. I wasn't going to fall for his act. There was a silence. No one said anything and I was wondering what he could possibly say.

"Come over. Please? We need to talk," he said, breaking the silence. I didn't need to hear the "we need to talk" line again. Last time I heard that, Patrick slapped me in the face.

"Why Jason?"

"Just please come over," he was almost begging now. I had to at least see what he had to say. I didn't know why my curiosity was getting the best of me, but I really wanted to know what he just had to talk to me about. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Fine. I'll be over in a few minutes," I said before hanging up. I fixed my hair, fixed my make-up, since most of it was running and messed up from the crying earlier tonight. I didn't know what I was in store for at Jason's house, but my guess, it had to do with sex.

I got to Jason's house in about 10 minutes. I hadn't been to his house in forever. I used to go over a lot, back when we were good friends. I parked my car in the drive-way and just sat in there for a couple minutes. I didn't know what I was doing there. I knew what he wanted. But maybe part of me just hoped he was still the old Jason. Or maybe I was looking for any kind of distraction from Beck. I didn't feel like crying anymore. I didn't have the energy. I slowly got out of my car and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and Jason answered almost right away.

"Hey," he said with a smile on his face, a smile that kind of reminded me of the old Jason.

"Hey," I said stepping into the house.

"I have a surprise for you," he said leading me upstairs.

"Jason what are you doing," I said worried.

"Ok you can tell me a billion times that nothing is wrong, but I know you. You're upset. So I did something that I remember used to make you happy when we were kids."

He opened his bedroom door and I saw a big fort made out of chairs, blankets, and pillows. We used to make those all the time when we were younger. There was popcorn like we used to have. And I could see coffee. And there were pop tarts, something that only Beck, Cat, and Jason knew I secretly loved. I didn't even notice I was grinning a little until Jason shut the door.

"I know you think I'm trying to get at you, but I'm really not. So will you please just sit in this fort with me and put a smile on that pretty face."

Something in me said not to trust him. But I actually recognized this Jason. It was the one I used to know. I walked over and we sat in the fort. I sipped at the coffee he made for me. He didn't make it quite as good as Beck…but then again… no one did. That was the last time I thought of Beck for the next couple of hours. Jason and I just sat in the fort and talked. It was like old times.

But then I did think of Beck. My face went from happy and content to depressed. Jason noticed the change.

"Hey." I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Beck."

"No, this is more than Beck." He was technically right, but he didn't need to know about Patrick.

"It's just Beck."

"Ok look. I know that some of this is kind of my fault," I couldn't help but scoff at that. This is basically all his fault, "but I never meant for this to happen. Why do you think I never said anything to Beck or anyone else about what we did at that party? I didn't want to ruin what you had with Beck. That was one of my biggest regrets. I told you how I felt about you after we did that and I should have told you before. Long before. Before you met Beck. Maybe then things would be different. Maybe your heart wouldn't be broken right now.

"Why are you telling me this?" I just stared at him. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't think I was ever going to hear an apology from him. But here it was. And it sounded so genuine, like he had been thinking about what to say. Like these were his true feelings and he had wanted to say it for a long time.

"Because you need to know that I'm so sorry for what I did. For what we did. I'm sorry that it's my fault your heart is broken right now and I'm sorry that you're in so much pain. And I'm sorry that I caused it."

"It's not your fault. Ok what we did takes two people. I was stupid enough to go to that party and get drunk. And to be completely honest I've tried to hate you and I've tried to blame you, but every time I just can't do it. I don't blame you." He looked at me like I just said the best thing he ever heard to him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled. "You know I miss this you," I said taking a bite of another pop tart.

"This me?" he asked with a confused and curious look.

"The you that doesn't hit on me 24/7. The you that I used to be friends with. I haven't seen him in a couple years."

He smiled. "Well I think he's here to stay." I smiled back and for a minute we just smiled at each other.

I was at Jason's house for another hour or so before I finally left. As soon as I got home, I collapsed in my bed. I had so much on my mind. I really did believe that Jason was back to his old self, but there was still that little part of me that said not to trust him. Then there was Beck. I needed him. And even with Jason back in my life, he couldn't make me half as happy as Beck does. And then the Patrick problem was always in the back of my mind. My cheek still hurt; luckily Jason didn't say anything about it tonight. And my wrist still hurt too. I didn't know what to do anymore. I got ready for bed and laid down under my blanket with just as many thoughts in my head as before.

The next morning, I woke up tired. Too much thinking last night. It literally took me two hours to fall asleep. I drove to school and by the time I pulled into the school parking lot I was a little bit more awake. I walked into the school and straight to my locker. As I was rumbling through it, I looked over and saw Beck his locker. He looked over at me and I smiled a little at him. He smiled back. I know that should make me happy but it was a forced smile, I knew him well enough to be able to tell. He walked away quickly.

I buried my head in my locker. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I ruined it all.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I quickly pulled my head out of my locker to see Jason standing there.

"Hi Jason," I said as the bell rang. I guess neither of us cared because we didn't seem to react to it as the hall became empty quickly.

"Why do sound so sad?"

"Beck hates me," I said, shutting my locker.

"Oh come on he does not hate you. He loved you more than anything less than a week ago. Emotion and feelings like that don't just go away. At least not that quickly." Maybe he was right but he didn't see the look Beck gave me. "Do you want me to talk to him," he asked.

"No that would only make things worse. You're not exactly his favorite person in the world right now. Just please, please stay out of it." The last thing I needed was for Jason to be trying to talk to Beck about me.

By now, me and Jason were standing in the middle of the empty hall. He moved closer to me.

"Ok. I won't talk to him. But I just want you to be happy and right now you're not happy. I hate seeing you so sad." He lightly lifted up my chin and made me look at him. Seconds passed by but they felt like hours. Slowly, made his way to my lips and kissed me. I don't know what happened. I just stood there. He pulled away and he looked at me. He kissed me again and instead of doing what I would normally do and what I should've done and pushed him away. I kissed back! I don't know why. It lasted for a few seconds and probably would've lasted longer if we didn't hear the on thing that I didn't want to hear at this moment.

"Jade!" I heard. I quickly pulled away and looked to see whose voice that was, even though I really already knew, since I had heard that voice say my name a billion times.

Beck.

Beck stood there, looking at me and Jason. His mouth open in shock and his eyes filled with anger and confusion.

Shit. What have I done?

**A/N: ok so I know I haven't updated in months but there has just been so much going on! So much school crap to do with project after project and test after test. Dance rehearsals twice a week, plus choreographing and practicing on my own time. And some major boy shit; my boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend now) cheated on me. So I haven't had a lot of time. Then when I did get time, I had major writer's block with this chapter. =/ but anyway I'm done with my rant now. **

**But now I finally updated! Hope you guys haven't given up on this story! So I hope you guys like this chapter. I have more surprises up my sleeve. So please keep reading! I'll try to update again this weekend. **

**R/R you guys! Thanks! **

**- Bade1206 (Emily) **


	13. Going Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Beck POV**

I was walking through the halls, on my way to the bathroom. I didn't really have to go, but I just wanted to get out of class. I turned the corner and I just stood in shock. There was Jade and Jason. Kissing.

"Jade," I said with both anger and confusion in my voice. Both of them immediately turned to face me. Jade looked horrified and embarrassed.

"Beck. I- I was…I," Jade stuttered. I couldn't control the anger. I walked over and punched Jason in the face. I pushed him against a locker and held him tightly by his shirt collar. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Beck!" I heard Jade yell. "Stop it's not his fault! Beck!"

I threw Jason against the locker again and let go of his shirt. I turned to look at Jade. I could already see tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled at her. She jumped a little. She didn't say anything. I was so angry and I just wanted to know what was going on. She just kept staring at me. Then stupid Jason had to butt in.

"Leave her alone," Jason said to me.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me right now." I was just so damn tired of this guy.

"And you have a lot of nerve yelling at her. You broke her heart remember?" I shoved him and he shoved back. I was so close to just punching him in the face again, but Jade came in between us.

"Stop it!" she was full on crying now. "Beck I'm sorry I-" At this point, I lost my temper more than I should have.

"You what? Huh? You didn't mean to kiss him or you didn't mean to have sex with him? And nice to know that you guys are best friends now by the way! God I can't believe you Jade!"

"Beck will you please just listen to me! The kiss meant nothing!" I couldn't even bring myself to believe her anymore. Her face was soaked with tears. I wanted nothing more than to just hold her and tell her I'm sorry. But I would look at Jason standing there and I would be reminded of what they did and how hurt I was. My anger just seemed to take over and I kept yelling at her. I kept breaking her heart and making her cry. I was just so angry at both of them.

"You know what Jade. I'm done. I'm done walking into the hallway and watching you kiss the one guy you knew would piss me off most." I started to walk away, not back to class but anywhere the two of them weren't.

"Beck-"

**Jade POV**

I stood there in silence. Tears were streaming down my face like multiple waterfalls. I couldn't believe what just happened. Kissing back was a huge mistake. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds, hoping that when I opened them this whole thing would just be a nightmare. But of course when I opened them, all I saw was an empty hall with just me and Jason. I turned to Jason.

"Are you happy now?" I asked as more tears flooded my eyes and face.

"Jade I am so sorry. I didn't want that to happen," he pleaded.

"You are such a liar! You got what you wanted. He hates me!"

"Jade you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he said.

"Really? Is that why you had sex with me at that party?"

"You cheated on him ok that was all you." I quickly slapped him across the face. I don't know where it came from, but what he said just hit me like a bullet.

"You knew I was going out with Beck and you knew I was drunk."

"Well maybe if you weren't whoring yourself out we wouldn't have had sex and we wouldn't have kissed right now." His voice was so strong like he meant what he said. I just looked at him in disbelief. I started backing up away from him.

"You know what. I should've never started trusting you again." He started shaking his head. His face looked like he just made the biggest mistake.

"No Jade I'm sorry I didn't-"

I walked away. His face just made me so upset. I knew I shouldn't have started trusting him anymore.

I didn't know how I could possibly fix this. Beck was everything to me and I was sure at this point I was going to loose him. I couldn't let that happen. I had to go talk to him. If I were him, I wouldn't even want to look at me. I had to go to his RV. Then he couldn't walk away. Sure he could slam the door in my face, but that's the most he could do. I could still yell everything I needed to tell him. Tonight I needed to go.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Tears were streaming out of my eyes and my make-up was a bit messed up. I fixed my make-up and just stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. Soon enough the bell rang. I walked off to my class pretending nothing was wrong. I was getting great at that. I didn't want anyone to look at me. I felt like they could see all the terrible things I had done to Beck in my eyes.

Second period dragged on. Third period seemed like it was a death sentence for the past few days. It was the period I had Beck in. Everyone acting weird around us when we're together didn't help either. Soon the bell rang and I was ripped from my thoughts about my dreaded third period to the reality of my dreaded third period. As I walked into Sikowitz's classroom I took me seat next to Cat. We were the only ones from the group in the class yet. I sat staring at my feet, and then Cat turned to me.

"How are you and Beck?" I didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I messed up. I messed up so bad Cat," I answered, holding back tears.

"Aw Jade it can't be-" Cat was cut off by the sight of Beck walking in with Andre, Tori, and Robbie. Beck looked at me and we made short eye contact. He looked away quickly and sat next to Tori, three seats away. Everyone was quiet, knowing me and Beck weren't speaking. The awkward silence was killing me. I was about to loose my mind when, thankfully, Sikowitz came through the window and started class. I kept glancing at him, hoping he would glance back. He didn't, not once. It was like he had completely gotten me out of his mind. This was killing me. All throughout class I was fighting tears. Lunch wasn't much better. No one at the table made much of an effort to speak. We all just picked at our food awkwardly, looking around praying someone would say something, but being too afraid to say anything ourselves.

Right after school I got in my car, not wanting to talk to anyone. For the first time since this morning, I took my phone out of my bag and turned it on. 8 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 5 texts, all from Jason. I deleted them all without reading or listening to any of them. I drove home and just sat there, in my car, in the driveway for probably about a half hour. I looked at my wrist. The place where Patrick grabbed it yesterday was purple and bruised. My cheek still hurt a little bit, but luckily most of the bruising there had gone away. I finally got out of my car, only to see that I had two more missed calls from Jason. God this kid was getting on my nerves! I just needed to talk to Beck. Tonight I was going to his RV and I was going to tell him what I needed to tell him.

I collapsed on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. I sighed as I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen, expecting to see Jason's name. But of course, it was worse. It was Patrick's name. I reluctantly answered.

"What do you want Patrick? I'm not in the mood," I said, sitting up.

"I heard you and Jason had a little make out session today," he said. My head instantly shot up.

"Who told you that?"

"I have my sources," he said. I didn't need him spreading this around.

"Ok so what now?" There was a pause, which scared me a little.

"I just want you to be careful how you play me. I know things Jade," he said. He wasn't making any sense, as usual.

"Patrick what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm simply saying that if you make one wrong move, I will tell people things you wouldn't want anyone to know about." And with that he hung up. I didn't feel that threatened or scared. He didn't make any sense. I had no idea what he was talking about. He sounded drunk, which wouldn't surprise me. But how did he know that me and Jason kissed? The only ones who knew were me, Jason, and Beck. Whatever. I have bigger problems right now than Patrick Stine.

I waited a few hours. Then at about 7:45, I got in my car and drove to Beck's. As I walked to the door of his RV, my mind went blank. I didn't know what to say. I stood in front of the door for maybe 15 whole minutes. I finally got the courage to knock. As soon as I did, I regretted it. After what seemed like hours, he opened the door. We looked at each other, and then he quickly tried to close the door. I was quicker. I put my hand on the door to stop it from closing. He opened it again.

"Can I please just talk to you for a second," I begged. He looked at me, then crossed his arms and spoke.

"Five minutes."

"I'm sorry. For everything. Ok I'm sorry for having sex with Jason last year and kissing him today. Beck you mean everything to me and me going through each day without you is impossible. I don't know why I kissed him. Ok I honestly have no idea. All I know is I'm loosing my mind without you." At this point the tears started to come out. Beck just stood there listening. "I need you. And I know you probably hate me right now. I would hate me. I do hate me. Because I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me." I wiped away a tear and as I did Beck's eyes widened. I looked at my hand and realized it was the wrist with Patrick's bruise on it. I pulled it down quickly.

"Were you going to tell me?" Beck asked, speaking for the first time. I looked at him confused.

"Tell you what?"

"About Patrick. I know he hit you and I know he gave you that bruise." I looked at him in disbelief. How did he know?

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw you guys in the hall yesterday. I saw him grab you and push against a locker and I heard him say he slapped you," he said, stepping out of his RV to stand in front of me.

"Oh," that was all I had to say. I didn't know what else to say. My heart was pounding. I wanted desperately to say something even slightly intelligent, but nothing came out at all. We just stood there awkwardly. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because I can barely look at you." That hurt more than he could ever understand. "I know you're sorry, I've heard you say it a hundred times. But that doesn't change what you did. And today seeing you with Jason, it hurt. I didn't think anything could hurt that much but it did." We just looked at each other. All we were doing is hurting each other. I know this is all my fault but I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down in tears.

"Beck I need you. I know what I did fucked everything up. And I know you hate now and I can't-," he cut me off.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I meant it when I said that. Don't ever think that I hate you," he said, looking straight into my eyes, making me certain that he was being serious.

"But you don't forgive me?" I prayed he would say he's forgiven me, even though I knew it would never happen.

"I don't think I can right now," he said, as he stepped back into the RV and was about to close the door. I sucked my tears enough to speak.

"Beck please don't close that door in my face." My voice was quiet and I couldn't look at him. I just kept looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Jade," he said, looking at the ground too, as he closed the door.

"Beck!" I yelled and he opened the door quickly. "Could you just please do me one favor?"

He pushed back his hair with his hand and sighed. "What is it?" he asked reluctantly.

"Can you please tell Patrick that you won't bother him anymore? I really don't need another slap."

He simply nodded and closed the door again. I stood there looking at the ground. Watching my tears hit the ground as they fell from my eyes. I slowly walked back to my car and drove home, only to crawl immediately into my bed, and for the fortieth time in the past few days, cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long! I have never had this much writers block in my whole life. Usually I can just start and it will come to me, but this time nothing! I had to re-write this chapter like 4 times. But here it is….not the best chapter in my opinion. But I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Make sure you read and review! More reviews mean a faster upload. I'm starting the next chapter now so when I upload it depends on you guys. Thanks for reading you guys please don't give up on this story! :) **

**- Bade1206 (Emily)**


	14. Important Author's Note! Please Read!

Ok so I know I haven't updated this story in a long time and I'm sorry if you thought this was a real update! But I haven't had time to work on this in a while and when I finally had time to go and work on it, I totally forgot where I wanted that story to go. And I can't think of any ideas for it. But you guys have been so awesome and you have all really wanted me to continue so I want you guys to help me out with ideas! Just comment or private message me ideas you have for this story and I'll use one or two to try and keep the story going! :)

And you guys will get credit if I use your idea! And in the meantime, I have been working on another story! I don't know what I'm going to call it yet, but I've been working on it since a couple days ago and I have a couple chapters written. So make sure to keep an eye out for it. I'm going to post it up soon…maybe today if I get a lot written for it! I'll probably post an update to this story when it's finished:) It's going to be really dramatic and suspenseful!

So comment or message me with ideas for this story "She is Perfect to Me" and make sure and read my next one. Thanks guys!

-bade1206 (Emily)


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**Here it is! A real update! I worked really hard on this chapter every free second I had. I had a spark of inspiration when both BadeCabbie167 and K suggested that Jade should tell Andre what's going on. I have a new direction for the story. I'm putting my other story on hold while I finish this one, but I'll let you guys know when I upload that one. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm so sorry for the long wait! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, just the plot of this story. **

**Jade POV**

The next morning I wake up and my mind is flooded with memories of what happened at Beck's RV last night. I decide against school. I couldn't look at Patrick. I couldn't look at Jason. I really couldn't look at Beck. And he didn't want to look at me, so I'd be doing him a favor. I didn't feel like talking about it and I knew Cat would ask the second I saw her. I would burst into tears if I talked about it. I didn't feel like crying. The only thing I felt like doing is lying in bed.

So I did.

All day I just laid there. I barricaded myself under the covers, using them as a shield from my cruel reality. My phone vibrated a few times, but I never even picked it up. It was probably Cat worried about me. Or Jason trying to apologize again. Or Patrick pissed off that since I wasn't at school, he didn't get to hit me today. Being home all day couldn't stop me from thinking about Beck. I rolled over, wiping some tears away. He was so angry at me. I believed him when he said he didn't hate me. He had compassion in his eyes when he said that. But he was still angry with me; furious. I was angry with myself. I hurt Beck; I slept with Jason; I kissed him; I let Patrick hurt me again. The list goes on. My phone vibrates for maybe the twentieth time today. Again I ignore it. It wasn't even two minutes later that I heard my doorbell ring. I ignore it like I do my phone. But it rings again. And again. I reluctantly roll out of bed and trudge downstairs. I open the door not knowing who to expect. And the person there was someone I really didn't expect.

"Andre? What are you doing here?" I ask, wiping tears from my eyes.

"You didn't come to school. I was worried," he said. Why would he be worried? Shouldn't he be on Beck's side for this? I didn't think Andre would even notice I was gone today. A surprised look comes to my face.

"Oh. I just didn't feel well this morning." It wasn't a complete lie I guess. Andre just stared at me for a minute.

"Look what's going on with you and Beck?" he blurts out.

"He didn't tell you?" I thought Beck would tell Andre for sure. Andre shook his head. "You already know what happened with Jason." I knew that he knew about that, he was there with Cat when Beck and Jason got into that fight when Beck said I slept with him. Andre nodded and walked in without invitation. I didn't really mind actually. Something about Andre made me feel safe. Not as safe as Beck made me feel, but no one even came close to that. We both made our way up to my room and sat on my bed. There was silence for a few minutes. We both just stared around the room awkwardly, waiting for the other person to speak, not knowing what to say ourselves.

"So what happened?" Andre said, effectively breaking the silence.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." If Beck wanted him to know the details of this fight, he would've told him.

"I want to know why you had sex with someone else. I want to know why Beck is punching everyone." I didn't want to tell him. It was embarrassing. Especially since this is Beck's best friend. But Andre is my friend too. I didn't want him to hate me because of what I did. I reached my hand up and pushed some hair out of my face.

"Andre it's not that simple. It's a long-," I noticed Andre's eye's get big and a worried expression come over his face. I realized the arm I had lifted was the one with the purple and black bruise on my wrist. I quickly put it down into my lap. I hoped Andre would just let it go and pretend he didn't see anything.

"Jade what the hell happened!" Obviously, he wasn't letting this go. I shook my head and stayed quiet. "Did Beck do that to you because he's mad?"

"Andre! No Beck didn't hurt me!" I thought it was ridiculous for his to even feel the need to ask if Beck grabbed me on the wrist and gave this bruise. I turned away from him.

"Oh my god!" Andre grabbed my chin lightly and examined my cheek, the bruised one that I had unintentionally put in the light when I turned away. The bruising hadn't gone away and was still visible, especially right now since I wasn't wearing any make-up. "Did someone hit you!" I jerked away from Andre and walked to the other side of the room.

"No one hit me!" I didn't know how to lie my way out of this.

"Jade someone hit you! Who was it?" Andre screamed at me. His voice was loud and aggressive. He wouldn't let this go, but I didn't think he needed to know about Patrick. Beck was the only person who knew about Patrick, not even Cat knew.

"Just leave it-"

"Jade!"

"Patrick!" I blurted out. I couldn't take it I had to tell him. But now was the hard part, he was going to start asking questions about Patrick and would have to tell him. Andre stared at me. He was probably going over all the people he knew in his head, trying to figure out if he even knew a Patrick.

"Who?" he asked, confused. A couple tears tried to escape my eyes, but I pulled them back in.

"If I tell you, you have to keep this this between us. Ok no one else can know what I'm about to tell you. Do you understand?" Andre nodded. I went back to my bed and sat down next to Andre. I spent the next half hour telling Andre all about Patrick, the fight between me and Beck, about Jason, and how Patrick had given me the bruises. By the time I was done, Andre's hands were curled into tight fists. Tears were all over my face. I couldn't stop them from coming down. At first I didn't want to cry in front of Andre, but he made it really easy.

"So Beck knows about Patrick?" Andre asked when I was done telling the story. I nodded. "And that's why Beck hit him?" I gave him another nod.

"And that's why Patrick hit me," I said. I looked down at my bed, making circles in my sheets with my finger.

"I'm guna kill him." Andre was about to get up, but I stopped him quickly.

"Andre you cannot let Patrick know that you know he hit me!"

"Jade I'm not just going to let him keep hitting you." I didn't know why Andre was getting so protective of me. He was never this protective of me before. Maybe it's because I always had Beck to take care of that; Andre just never felt the need before now.

"And what happened the last time someone tried to stand up to Patrick?" I asked, pointing to my cheek, using my arm with the bruised wrist. Andre didn't say anything. "You can't say anything."

"Who else knows about Patrick?"

"Just you and Beck. And you can't even say anything about this to Beck! Andre seriously this stays between us!" Andre just stared at me with a sad look in his eyes. He wanted to help. I could tell. But he would help by not saying anything. "Andre, please." More staring. That's all he did was stare. Until finally he looked away.

"Ok. I won't say anything to anyone. It'll be like I don't know anything. But if I ever see that guy talking to you, I swear I'm guna put him in the hospital." A small smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you." He reached over and hugged me. I found myself hugging him back.

Andre stayed for another couple of hours; he said he didn't want me to be alone. We just talked. He told me all the crazy stuff Sikowitz did today in class and the mean stuff Rex said to Robbie, which of course I found funny. When it was time for him to leave, I walked him to the door.

"Thank you for coming over and for listening." I smiled as Andre gave me another quick hug.

"If you need anything just call me ok." I nodded as Andre left the house. I closed the door and looked around the empty house, knowing my parents would be home late, like every night. I went back up to my room and went right back to laying under my covers.

**Like I said, sorry for the long wait! I'm working on this story again and I will try my best to get updates going. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) I'm pretty happy with it. Remember to review! **

**Thanks guys! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	16. Exhausted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV **

I woke up and looked at my phone. 6:14 AM. I don't even remember falling asleep. I pull myself out of bed, knowing today I have to go to school. I have to face Beck and Jason and Patrick. I turn the water on in the shower and climb in. I let the hot water hit my skin, especially the bruised parts. Andre had made me hold an ice pack over my wrist to get some of the bruising down and to stop the swelling. He said to make sure I put heat on it, but I hadn't until now. I must have been standing in the shower for a half hour until I got out. I silently got ready for school, putting on a sweater to hide my wrist bruise, and slid into the driver's seat of my car. I stared into the rear-view. I tried my best to cover my cheek bruise with make-up and it seemed to work. You could barely tell. I started driving, my mind wondering what today was going to have in store for me. I didn't want to speak to Jason. I didn't even want to see Patrick. All I wanted was to talk to Beck, but he didn't want to talk to me. I wanted a normal day for once. I feel like I haven't had one in forever. I suddenly pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car. I sat there. Just sat there until the bell for first period rang. Even after I got out and walked into the school, I was thinking about Beck. First period actually went pretty quick, probably because I wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. I walked out of class slowly and started walking to my next class. I walked to the end of the hallway my next class was in and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up and saw the very person I didn't want to see.

Patrick.

He was standing right next to the door of my next class. His face looked angry, like he was going to explode any second. I knew that face and I knew in my gut that he was making that face because of me. He hadn't seen me yet so I ran in the other direction and into the girl's bathroom. Pacing back and forth, I let some tears fall, but quickly wiped them away. I wanted to be done crying. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. But then again, I was the girl hiding in the girl's bathroom. I walked into a stall and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to escape all the thoughts swirling around my head. I couldn't help it. I nearly burst into tears, then I heard the door open and someone walk past my stall and into another. I wiped some tears away and held in my sniffles, trying to stay quiet until they left. They eventually did. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and sat on the toilet. Crying. Sniffling. Weak. I pulled my phone and texted Andre, realizing I could run into Patrick at any moment today.

_To: Andre _

_Will you walk to 3rd period with me? _

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_From: Andre_

_Are you okay?_

_To: Andre_

_Yeah. I just don't want to be alone….._

I appreciated Andre being concerned. I thought about telling him that Patrick was waiting outside my class, but that would only make both of them madder. Andre would confront Patrick about it and Patrick would be angry I told. It was better if Andre didn't know, he knew enough already. I used the toilet paper to dry my soaking wet eyes a little more before I felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Andre_

_Yeah sure. I'll meet you by the vending machine by the janitor's closet ok?_

I replied an "ok" and stuffed my phone back in my purse. For the rest of the period, I sat on the toilet in my stall, wiping the tears away as they kept falling. Finally the bell rang and I left my stall, taking one last look in the mirror, wiping away any remaining tear stains as I left the bathroom and walked towards the vending machine. Andre was already there when I got there so we just started walking to Sikowitz's class.

"Are you sure you're ok?" It was the first time we had walked to third period together. Ever. He always walks with Beck, Robbie, and Tori and I just walk alone, meeting Cat, who always gets to class first.

"Yeah. I don't know I just, like having you around I guess," I said. He hadn't said anything about my swollen eyes, acting as evidence that I had been crying. Maybe he hadn't noticed. We walked into Sikowitz's to see everyone already sitting there. I sat down next to Cat and Andre sat in the row behind us next to Beck. I noticed Patrick staring at me across the class room. I quickly looked away. About halfway through class, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Without thinking, I pulled it out and looked at it.

_From: Patrick_

_You can't hide forever…._

I put the phone away. In my purse this time. I didn't look at Patrick, but I know he saw my face when I read the text. I was breathing heavily, but tried to slow it down. Cat leaned over to me.

"Is everything ok?"

I nodded quickly. "Of course." I forced my breathing to return to normal and tried to ignore the text I had just read. I fumbled through the day. Running to all my classes, trying to avoid Patrick. I spent lunch with everyone at the normal table, awkward as it was with me and Beck still not talking. I had Andre walk me to class after lunch and nearly sprinted to my car after school. I sat in the driver's seat until I saw Patrick come out of the front doors of the school. I felt sick when I finally got home. Not physically sick, but emotionally sick. Today was exhausting, hiding from Patrick. He was defiantly right about one thing: I couldn't hide forever.

I walked inside my house, texting Andre that I was home safe, like he asked me to do when he walked me to fifth period today. Collapsing on my bed, I realized I hadn't even seen Jason today. Trying to hide avoid Patrick and Jason at the same time would be too much to handle. Tomorrow, whether I liked it or not I would have to confront one of them.

**Andre POV**

I was sitting in the Black Box Theater, working on a new song when my phone went off. It was Jade, telling me she was home. I had asked her to text me when she got home, since I figured she wouldn't stick around for too long after school and I wouldn't see before school ended. I'm glad I went to her house yesterday. I glad she trusted me enough to tell me about Patrick. But I was worried. Patrick was hurting her and I didn't want him to keep hurting her. I have never seen Jade cry before, but yesterday she cried. I didn't say anything about her swollen eyes when we were walking to third period today, but I noticed. She had been crying. I noticed her shift in her seat a little when she got that text during class. I was almost positive that the text was from Patrick. I just wanted Jade to be ok. I know she needs Beck, but he's being stubborn. I mean I get it, he's hurt, but Jade is being physically hurt and she needs him. I made it clear to her that she has me, but she wants Beck. She needs Beck and he needs her. He's my best friend. I can tell he's losing his mind without her. Jade was one of my best friends and I was prepared to do what it took to keep that asshole from hurting her. I needed to talk to Beck. And fast.

**A/N: ok next chapter up! I know this chapter was kind of unfulfilling, but the next chapter has a lot of drama, so I needed a filler chapter:) But I promise the next chapter is drama filled! Also, this was my first time doing a POV from someone besides Beck or Jade. Just a little Jandre friendship for ya;) Anyway, keep reviewing! I'll update soon. I'm starting the next chapter now and I'm really excited about it, so it will probably go up in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading this guys! You guys are the best! **

**Ps: hope everyone is having a good summer vacation:) it's hot here in California so the only thing I ever want to do is go to the beach. Haha **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	17. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV**

I had been home for no more than an hour when I heard the front door open downstairs, and slam shut. I got off my bed and opened my bedroom door, looking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" My parents weren't supposed to be home until late. There was no answer. I walked back into my room and grabbed my phone. I unlocked it, walking back into the hallway, I was about to call Andre. I looked up and saw Patrick step up from the last stair and into the hallway. I screamed a little in surprise and stumbled.

"Hi Jade." He was all too calm.

"How did you get in?" he didn't have a key to my house. Did he pick the lock? He stepped closer to me.

"You should really learn to lock your doors." Shit. I must have been so consumed with thinking about everything that happened today, I forgot to lock my door. "You can't just avoid me all day Jade." He was standing right in front of me now, looking me dead in the eye. My breathing had sped up at this point.

"I was guna talk to you tomorrow," I said, looking at the floor. I didn't recognize my own voice. It was small and afraid, stuttering a little. Patrick's voice on the other hand was the opposite.

"I didn't ask you about tomorrow, I asked you about today!" His voice was loud and angry.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I was trying to stay strong, but I think my voice was giving my fear away.

"Us." There was no "us." There was me and there was him. He tortured me, I hated him. There. Done. End of story. But I couldn't tell him that. I didn't even want to know what he would do if I said that to him.

"What about us?"

"You're hot. And I was just curious if I could get the same deal Jason got." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, but I just kept looking at the ground.

"You want to have sex with me?" Even saying the words was disgusting. I could practically feel the vomit coming up my throat even just thinking about me and Patrick doing…..that.

"What do you say?" I don't know what happened but I suddenly got this huge burst of courage and the words came out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying.

"Screw you Patrick," I said, suddenly looking him straight in the eye. He looked calm at first, like what I said hadn't fazed him. But then I regretted ever saying that. He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me into my room, throwing me on the floor. Before I knew it, he threw a harsh kick to my stomach.

"You need to be more respectful," he yelled before impaling my stomach with another kick. Then another one. I felt a burning pain in my stomach and I screamed in pain.

"Watch what you say to me Jade!" He threw one more kick to my and started to walk out. He stopped suddenly and turned to me. "Tomorrow I suggest you have some manners and don't try to hide from me." He then turned and walked out, leaving me on the floor clutching my stomach in pain. Tears flew from my eyes at second he left my room. I heard the front door slam shut and I tried to move, wanting to lock the door this time. But when I was almost half way up, my stomach felt like it was on fire and I collapsed back down, rolling into the fetal position to try and calm the pain down. I just laid there on the floor, crying, clutching my stomach. I stand up to Patrick and this is what happens. I'm right back to where I was when we dated: alone on the floor, crying about the pain he caused me. This is the exact place I didn't want to get back to. I felt so lonely and cold on the floor, but I could barely move. By the time I managed to sit up, I grabbed my phone, which I dropped when I was thrown to the floor, off the floor by my feet. I had been laying there for almost an hour. I slowly hoisted myself up, using the side of my bed as leverage. I walked, still clutching my stomach and hunched over a bit, downstairs and to the front door. I didn't need any more surprises. I leaned against the door for a few minutes to rest my stomach and take a breath. Then I made my way upstairs and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror at the sad, pained girl staring back at me. I slowly lifted up my shirt only to reveal the dark purple bruises that covered my stomach.

"Oh my god…" I gasped. My best guess was that I had a broken rib or something. The pain went down a little but was still terrible. I didn't want to look at the disgusting bruises covering my stomach. I went back into my room and laid on my, rolled into a ball. I laid under the covers all night, only getting up to get a snack  
>from the kitchen when my hunger got too unbearable. I got a few texts, but never checked them. Part of me wanted to check, just to see if they were from Patrick. But I had to stand up to him. I would talk to him tomorrow, but I didn't want to deal with it; I've had enough Patrick today.<p>

-Next Day-

I woke up the next morning, stomach still hurting. Sleeping was painful. I would wake up every time I rolled onto my stomach and it was hard to take deep breaths. By the time I had to get up, I rolled carefully out of bed and walked to the bathroom. In the shower I spent most of the time leaning against the shower wall. I even resorted to sitting for a couple minutes and just letting the warm water it me. It felt good on my stomach and soothed the pain a little. When I got out of the shower, I looked at my stomach in the mirror again. Some of the bruising had gone down, becoming a less vibrant shade of purple. But most of it was just as vibrant as it was yesterday when I looked, a couple small spots being even darker. I was almost positive I had a broken rib now. I got dressed and drove to school. First and second period, all I could think about was the pain in my stomach. During first period Andre texted me.

_From: Andre_

_Do you want me to walk you to third period again?_

_To: Andre_

_Yes please…_

I was happy he would be walking with me, but I hadn't yet tried to hide the pain in my stomach from anyone in the group yet. What if I couldn't hide it? I winced every time I walked or breathed too heavy. I was an actress, I had to hide it. I tried to practice walking to second period normally, but I had to stop about half way there to lean against the wall and take a breather. By the time I went to meet Andre to walk to third, I didn't feel like could do it. But I had to. Andre couldn't know I was hurt, he would guess how it happened and he would be furious.

"Hey Jade." Andre gave me a, thankfully, small hug as I walked up to him by the vending machine. The walk was going fine and we made small talk until, without thinking, I leaned against a wall and clutched my stomach. Andre gave me a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" I nodded quickly and put on a fake, and probably not very believable, smile.

"Yeah of course." I tried to keep walking, but a burst of pain put me right back against the wall. Luckily by now all the kids had gone to class and the halls were empty.

"Jade what is wrong?" Andre's voice had gotten harsh with concern.

"Nothing Andre! I'm fine." I was still leaning against the wall, wincing from the pain in my stomach. I had probably been walking too much.

"No you're not! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My stomach just hurts a little ok?" Technically that wasn't a complete lie I guess.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" He tried to reach for my shirt to look at my stomach, almost as if he knew he would find a bruise. I pushed his hand away.

"Nothing!" But he reached again, this time I wasn't fast enough to stop him. He lifted my shirt only high enough to see the bruises. His mouth opened wide in both shock and horror. If he did know he would find a bruise, I guess he didn't know it would be that bad. I looked down at it and it was just as bad as I remember it being this morning.

"Jade-" I cut him off by pulling my shirt back down.

"It's nothing. Ok. Just drop it." My breathing was becoming quicker, and I tried to return it to normal in fear of the deep breathing hurting my stomach.

"Jade! I'm not going to drop this! Do you see your stomach? How did this happen?" Andre was becoming frantic. I could tell he wanted his voice to be louder, but he didn't want people coming into the hallway.

"Andre just-"

"Jade! What happened?" I stared at him for a minute. He had both concern and anger in his eyes. I trusted him.

"Yesterday, at my house, Patrick showed up. I said something I shouldn't have and…." I paused. I didn't know how to say the rest, but Andre figured it out.

"Did he kick you?" I nodded weakly. Andre put his head in his hands and shook his head. "Why would you let him in?" He suddenly said.

"I forgot to lock the door! He just came in. He basically cornered me outside my bedroom." There was a moment of peace. I stood there holding my stomach and Andre just stared at the floor in frustration. I guess he was processing. He started to walk away with a furious, determined look in his eyes. I followed after him, tolerating the pain in my stomach.

"Andre where are you going!" He turned around to face me.

"We're going to go tell somebody!" He couldn't do that. No one could know about this.

"No you cannot tell anyone!" His face lit up in surprise and anger.

"Jade you could have broken ribs! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine!" That was a lie. We were in the middle of the hall now, so there was no wall to lean against. Andre picked up on the lie and the struggle really quick.

"You can barely stand!" I just stared at him. I didn't have anything to say to that. "Jade I'm not just going to let him get away with hurting you. Not this much. You need to go to the doctor." That was literally the last thing I could do.

"No I can't go to the doctor!" Andre looked at me with a wrinkled forehead and hunched eyebrows. "If I go to the doctor they are going to ask me how I got hurt. They're going to see my other bruises and ask how I got those. What am I supposed to say! I can't tell them the truth! Look I'm fine ok. Just please don't say anything. To anyone, and that includes Patrick." Andre stared at me. At first in disbelief, but when I stopped talking I guess he knew I was right. Partially right, at least.

"Jade-" I cut him off. I didn't want him trying to talk me out of this.

"Please. Andre you have to promise me you're not going to say anything. Ok promise me," I was begging at this point. Andre took a deep breath before giving in.

"Fine. But he does anything else to you, and I mean anything, I'm saying something. Ok?" I nodded. Andre helped me stand and rubbed my back a little. "Come on." He started leading me to the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"If you're not going to go to the doctor, you could at least go home. You can barely stand and being at school isn't going to help you get better."

"You don't have to ditch. I have my car."

"No. If you shouldn't stand, you probably shouldn't drive. Look I'll have Tori pick me up after school to bring me back here for my car." I realized it was no use arguing. He seemed dead set on this. Plus, I won the "no doctor" battle, I would let this one go. I did just want to be home. We got in my car and exited the parking toward my house. Andre helped me up the stairs to my room, after locking the front door, and I laid down in my bed. Already my stomach felt a little better.

"I'm guna get you some ice for your stomach ok?" I nodded. I was lucky Andre was being so nice to me. I thought about Beck while Andre was downstairs. Beck would be laying here with me, lightly stroking my hair. He, like Andre, would have wanted me to go to the doctor. Beck would have protected me. I missed him. So much. It helped having Andre, just so I didn't have to deal with this alone, but I needed Beck here; to help me. Andre came back and laid the ice-pack on my stomach. We didn't speak, really, but I was comforted by him being there.

Even though I just wanted Beck…

**A/N: ok next chapter! Worked really hard on this:) Kind of long but I wanted this chapter to include everything from the Patrick and Jade confrontation up until Andre helping Jade with her stomach. I feel like I haven't put Beck's POV in a while so I'll probably do it next chapter. So I know exactly what I want to do with the rest of this story. I have it all planned out. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be until the end, but at least I know what's going to happen:) So keep reviewing! Thanks! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	18. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Beck POV**

Third period came along and Jade wasn't here, again. She missed school a couple days ago, too. It was becoming a "thing" and to be honest, it made me worried. Jade never missed school. One day when I wanted us to miss school and just go hang out, she said she didn't want to miss school and made me go. And now she wasn't showing up multiple days. Was she sick? When Jade had missed school a few days ago, Tori had asked Cat where Jade was, assuming Jade's best friend would know, but Cat just shrugged and said she didn't know and that Jade hadn't answered her texts. That had made me a bit worried, but I figured it was none of my business. But her missing this many days, this was too weird. I looked at Cat and her face was confused as she looked at the door every few seconds to see if Jade would walk in. Again, Cat knew nothing about where Jade was or if something was wrong.

As class started, I realized something else: Andre wasn't in class either. I, like Cat, knew nothing about where my best friend was or if something was wrong. I didn't really blame him for not telling me. I had basically cut everyone out. I wasn't telling Andre anything, so why should he tell me anything? I didn't know if Andre and Jade both being gone on the same day was a coincidence or if they were with each other. Why would they be with each other? Then I remembered Jade and Andre walked into class together yesterday. Maybe Jade was leaning on Andre for comfort. No. That wasn't like Jade. I couldn't think of another reason. That should've been me that Jade was being comforted by. I should've been looking out for her. Inside I knew I shouldn't have let her go when she came to my RV that night to talk. When I told her I knew about her bruises. I hadn't really slept since that night. I think about calling her every night. I just hold the phone in my hand, looking at her contact. I spent the entire class period thinking about Jade. I wish I just knew if she was okay. I hadn't talked to Patrick since she asked me not to. I was always wondering if he was leaving her alone. At the beginning of lunch, I noticed Cat walking alone to the food truck. I ran up to her.

"Cat!" I yelled, getting her attention. She stopped, looked back at me, and smiled.

"Hi Beck." Her voice wasn't as cheery as it usually is. My guess would be that she was thinking about Jade as much as I was.

"I wanted to talk to you. About Jade." Cat just stared at me. She wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Why do you want to talk about Jade?"

"She wasn't in school two days ago, she's not in school today. You know as well as I do Cat that that's not normal for her. When she came into class yesterday, she looked like she had been crying. And I know I broke up with her so I shouldn't care, but I do Cat. I really really care about her and I need to know if everything's okay. You're her best friend so you should know." Cat looked kind of happy. She developed a small smile on her face.

"You still care about her." It was a statement, not a question. She said it like she had known all along and was just waiting for me to say it out loud. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down for a second then looked back up at Cat.

"Yeah, Cat. I still care. I can't stop." She smiled bigger at me. "Ok now what do you know." With that, the smile was wiped off her face. She shook her head and looked at Beck sadly.

"I don't know anything."

"Cat you have to know something. You're her best friend and-" She cut me off.

"I honestly don't know!" Her voice was sad. "She started to tell me things at first. When you two first started fighting. But lately, she just doesn't tell me anything. I don't want to push her so I don't ask, but she's hurt Beck. She loves you more than anything. And she thinks you hate her."

"I already told her I don't hate her. I could never hate her and I told her that."

"Ok well the fact that you refuse to speak to her is making that a little hard to believe. You know Jade as well as I do. Jade can handle a lot but this, this is too much for her to handle and that's why she's missing school and crying all the time and won't let me help! I don't know where she is today because she won't answer my texts or calls. So if you want to know if she's ok, act like you really do care as much as you say you do and go ask her yourself." I stood them in shock. I had never heard Cat talk like that. She was so serious and…well….smart. This was a first, but I guess Cat just cared about Jade that much. I had heard what she said. She was right. Whatever was going on with Jade was my fault and if I really wanted to know what was wrong, I should ask her. But maybe I didn't have a right to know…. "Beck?" I looked at Cat. I realized I had been spacing in my own thoughts ever since she stopped talking.

"Yeah. Um thanks Cat," I said, starting to walk away. Cat called me back and I looked at her. What else could she say?

"She's ok. Today at least. She's fine." I was confused. How did she know that? "Andre texted me. He said that Jade's fine, but that's all he said." Cat shrugged and I nodded as more thoughts entered my mind. Cat smiled her usual "Cat smile" and walked off to the food truck. I stood there. Andre? So Andre was with Jade. Should I text Andre? Or call? I was so confused. More confused than I had ever been. I couldn't be at school anymore, I wouldn't be able to focus on my classes anyway. I walked through the halls and out to the parking lot. I got in my car and drove home, nearly running two red lights from not paying attention. I stumbled into my RV and collapsed on my bed. I laid there, my hands covering my face. I was worried about Jade, frustrated that I couldn't help her, a little frustrated that I wanted to help her, confused about why Andre was helping her.

I had to talk to Andre….and soon.

**A/N: Ok this was a short chapter but I wanted to get a Beck chapter in there. Also some of Cat's feelings, I feel like Cat was phased out of the story for a while there. Also I realize Cat was a little OOC in here, but whatever… It's fan fiction haha So I hope you like this one, more drama is coming! Probably next chapter I think. And I was going over it in my head and I think there should only be a few more chapters of this story left! And then I'll start getting my new story all posted:) So don't forget to review and watch out for the next chapter. I don't really have anything to do all day but I have stuff going on all weekend so imma try and knock out a few chapters today so they are ready for upload at any time. Ok so thanks guys! **

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


	19. Keep It To Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Jade POV**

"Hey how do you feel?" Andre asked, as he came up to me at my locker in the morning. It was the day after Andre had taken me home to help me with my stomach. He had had Tori pick him up and bring him to his car after school like he said he would. I made him promise he wouldn't say anything to Tori about what was going on. I shut my locker in frustration.

"I didn't sleep all night and my stomach still hurts," I said, leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah that's usually what happens when you have broken ribs." I smirked at him and he smirked back. I started rubbing my stomach lightly.

"But icing it did help so thanks for that I guess." He nodded and smiled at me. "You didn't say anything to Tori did you?" I had to ask. I was stressing over it all night. As if I didn't have enough things to stress over without having to worry about Vega knowing all my business.

"No I didn't say anything." Part of me believed him just because he was being such a good friend, but I knew how Andre was around Vega.

"Andre I'm serious! She had to have asked you why you were at my house in the middle of a school day and why we took my car there. So what did you tell her?"

"Jade I really didn't say anything." I gave him an unbelieving stare. "Jade she asked but I just told her to leave it alone. I promised you I wouldn't say anything to her or anybody and I promise I didn't say anything." He sounded so sincere.

"Ok. Thank you for not saying anything." Andre nodded and looked at my face intensely.

"The bruise on your cheek is looking better. I can barely see it." I nodded and showed him the bruise on my wrist, as that was going away slowly too. "I'm glad everything is getting better. You want me to come over after school today and help you ice your stomach?"

"No I think I can ice by myself." I felt like I was being babied sometimes lately ever since Andre found out about everything. I wouldn't tell him because I did appreciate it that Andre was helping me so much. It takes a lot for me to accept help from someone, but in this situation, I had already spent so much time crying by myself and being alone that I wanted Andre here with me through this. Andre nodded, probably understanding how I felt. "So I got to go talk to my teacher. I missed my presentation yesterday since I missed 5th period." Andre smiled as I walked off to my class.

As I turned a corner, almost to my class, I walked by Vega. She just stared at me, her eyes hovering on me. I couldn't help but think she knew something. Andre better not have told her anything.

**Andre POV**

I didn't say anything to Tori yesterday when she drove me to my car. Of course, as Jade guessed, Tori asked. It wasn't usual for me to ditch school to hang out at Jade's house in the middle of the day. Not to mention I left my car at school. I honestly did tell her to leave it alone, but she kept asking. Luckily, we got to school and I jumped out of her car and walked quickly to my own.

I walked up to my locker and opened it, looking through notebooks full of songs to find my theater history book. Suddenly, I heard Tori voice over my shoulder. She said "hi" and smiled at me, I was hoping she wouldn't bring up everything from yesterday.

"Hey Tori. What's going on?" All I could think was 'please don't ask about Jade, please don't ask about Jade.'

"What's going on with Jade?" Dammit. I promised Jade I wouldn't say anything. I couldn't tell Tori. But all she's going to do is keep asking. What if it somehow gets back to Beck that I know? Or worse if it got to Patrick that I know.

"Tori please just let it go. I can't tell you!" I shut my locker and started to walk away. But of course, Tori followed close behind.

"Andre! I know something is wrong with Jade. She's been missing school, she always looks like she's been crying, and not even Cat knows what's wrong. But you do! I just want to help. She may not like me, but I care about her."

"Look Tori, Jade's just been really upset about her and Beck's breakup." Technically, that wasn't a lie. She was really hurt about the breakup. Which reminded me that I needed to talk to Beck soon.

"Andre it's not just that. I can tell something else is going on." Tori, at this point, looked like she was going to cry. She really was just worried about Jade.

"I promised Jade I wouldn't say anything."

"I just want to help her. I won't say anything if you tell me." I took a second to think. I really just didn't want a bunch of people to know and neither did Jade. But Tori seemed to want to know so bad that I was afraid she would ask around and it would get back to Beck or Patrick. Maybe even Jason. Maybe telling Tori, and telling her to keep it to herself, would be the best thing to do. How could betraying Jade be the best thing to do?

Against my better judgment, I took Tori's hand and took her over to the stairs and sat down.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you stays between us. And I mean us. Jade cannot know I told you. She wouldn't trust me and right now she needs someone that she can trust." Tori was about to say something, but I cut her off. "Tori I'm serious. You can't say anything to anyone. Ok?" She needed to understand the urgency of her not saying anything. I didn't want Jade to get hurt again. She looked at me concerned, then nodded. I told her everything. Well, not everything. She didn't need to know everything. I told her about Patrick and how he hurts Jade. I told her I took Jade home yesterday because Patrick broke her ribs. When I was done speaking, Tori just stared at me, horrified. I imagine my face looked about the same when Jade told me the whole story.

"So Jade's like really hurt? He hit her and kicked her so hard that he broke her ribs?" I nodded. "Why is she here? She should be in a hospital or at least at home!"

"She doesn't want to go to a hospital. She doesn't want to explain to the doctor's how she got the injuries. And that's why I took her home yesterday. Trust me, I tried to convince her to go to a doctor, but she's stubborn," I retorted. I knew Jade should see a doctor. I still believed that was the best thing, but there would be questions. If Jade wasn't ready to answer those questions, I couldn't force her to.

"What if she tries to hurt her again?" Tori worriedly asked. That was the same thought that was continuously swirling around in my brain.

"He's doing more than 'trying.' And I already told Jade if Patrick does one more thing to her, I'm intervening and she's going to a doctor or a cop or something." Tori and I sat silently as we both thought and worried about Jade. "Tori you really can't say anything. I know you're worried and you want to help, but right now you would help by just pretending you don't know anything." At first, she looked surprised. But after a second, it turned into understanding. She nodded.

"I promise I won't say anything." I nodded, hoping she was being truthful. I felt terrible. I betrayed Jade, even though I was just trying to protect her. Just then the bell rang for class and Tori and I walked in our separate directions to our first period classes.

**Jade POV**

My ribs were basically on fire. I hated walking, especially since I had to try my hardest to walk normal and upright. It was so painful. I hadn't seen Patrick all day, which both was a relief and a worry. I did, however, see Jason. Walking away from him when he was trying to apologize was especially hard on my ribs. I told him that if he was really sorry and really did care about me that he would leave me alone and that I wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. Finally, he gave in and walked away, once again saying he was sorry. Then he left me, allowing me to lean against the wall in agonizing pain. The end of the day finally came and I was able to go home and curl up in my bed, slightly easing the pain my stomach. After about an hour, I heard my doorbell ring. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Who could that be? My guess was Andre coming over to make sure I was icing my stomach, which I wasn't….

I walked down the stairs, slowly and carefully of course, and open the door expecting to see Andre, but seeing my worst nightmare.

Patrick.

"What are you doing here?" I ask immediately in a tough, strong voice. I'm not going to be pushed around anymore by him.

"Hi to you too, Jade," he says, inviting himself into the house. He walks past me and walks to the couch in the living room before I can even process what's happening. I shut the door and join him on the couch. "Why are walking like that and holding your stomach?" I opened my mouth in shock.

"You beat me remember. I think you broke a rib." He stuck out his lower lip in a mocking way. I glared at him. "What do you want Patrick?"

"I overheard a little something today at school." He just looked around my living room, almost like he was refusing to make eye-contact with me. To be honest, that was a little more intimidating than him looking right at me. But I was determined to stay strong.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Did you tell Andre about us? About those bruises I had to give you?" I looked right at him, terrified. My expression alone was probably the only answer he needed.

"No." That one word was all I could get out.

"Don't lie to me Jade." He turned his eye contact to me. "I overheard Andre telling Tori Vega about our little 'situation' and I know you told him." I suddenly felt 2 feet tall. I didn't know what to say. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to get the words out. I just froze.

"I didn't-" I was cut off with a rough slap to the face, sending me out of my seat and onto the floor.

"You didn't learn your lesson when Beck found out I hit you!" I started trying to crawl away ignoring the pain in my stomach. "Are you that stupid Jade!" Patrick stood up and so did I at this point. "Stop bringing other people into our business!" I ran upstairs, my stomach pulsing in pain, tears running down my face. Patrick was in close running pursuit. I got to my room and tried to close the door, but Patrick shoved it open, again sending me crashing into the floor. The beating continued, this was the worst one yet. When it was finally over, I was lying on the floor of my bedroom near my bathroom door. There was blood gushing from some places and I could already feel bruises cover my body. Patrick stood over me, looking down at my helpless form on the floor.

"Pathetic." He started towards the door. "Bye Jade. Oh and this time, keep it to yourself." He walked out and I heard the front door open, but I didn't hear it close. I tried for a split second to crawl to my bed to get my phone, but pain rushed over every inch of my body. I just laid there crying. And soon darkness took over and I blacked out.

**A/N: ok so insanely dramatic chapter! But don't worry, I'm guna take care of Patrick in a couple of chapters. And the next chapter will have some Bade action. This will be a short author's note because I'm so tired and my eyes are literally burning, but I wanted to stay up and finish this for you guys!:) So I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Reviews make me happy! Thanks:)**

**-Bade1206 (Emily)**


	20. Is She Okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Tori POV**

After what Andre told me at school, I couldn't stop thinking about Jade. I couldn't imagine her letting someone hurt her like this. She was always so strong and….well…..mean. I told Andre I wouldn't say anything and I wanted to keep that promise, but I wanted to make sure Jade was okay. I sat on the couch in my living room just tapping my finger against the fabric, thinking about Jade. More like worrying. But finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and stormed out to my car. I just wanted to go to her house and see if she was fine. She didn't have to know I knew about anything.

After arriving at Jade's house, I parked my car in front and walked up to her front door. I got to her front door, about to ring the doorbell, but then noticed the door was cracked open. I lightly pushed it open. I looked inside and everything seemed calm and quiet.

"Jade?" I said the name softly. Hesitantly, I stepped inside the house and noticed everything seemed still. Maybe too still. It was like no one was home, but Jade's car was in the drive-way. "Jade?" I repeated a little bit louder. I thought to myself 'maybe she went out and just didn't close the door all the way.' But that was a terrible thought. Who doesn't close the door when they leave their house? And her car was still here. And Andre said Jade was in enough pain going to school so where would Jade be going with broken ribs? I slowly walked up the stairs to the second story of her house. I stopped when I made it to the top. "Jade?" Nothing. No one answered and there was no sound. I took a few steps until I got to Jade's room. The door was barely cracked open. Like I did with the front door, I lightly pushed Jade's bedroom door open, hoping just to see her in bed sleeping. When I opened the door, I saw the bed was empty. I glanced to the side of her room to see if maybe she was in her bathroom, but instead I saw what I had feared most.

"Jade!" I ran over to her. She was lying on the floor, bruises covering her. She had a large cut on her head that was bleeding badly and cut in the corner of her lip that, too, was bleeding. I shook her lightly trying to get her to wake up. "Jade!" I kept calling her name, but nothing. Tears fell out of my eyes. My mind went blank and I didn't know what to do. I dug through my purse for my phone and dialed 911 as quick as my fingers would go. The operator answered and I found I could barely speak.

"My friend…sh-she's unconscious! I can-can't wake her…up. She's…ble-bleeding!" My words were stuttered and I had to choke back several tears in order to get the words out. I was finally able to get the address of Jade's house out of my mouth before the operator asked me if Jade was breathing. It hadn't occurred to me to check. I put my ear to her mouth and nose. I had to listen carefully, but I did hear very small, shallow breaths coming from her. I told the operator yes and after reassurance that an ambulance was on its way, I hung up only to dial Andre's number.

"Come on Andre answer your phone," I whispered to myself as his phone kept ringing. It soon went straight to voicemail. I called 3 more times with no answer before I heard sirens outside the house. I ran downstairs and outside, yelling at the paramedics that Jade was upstairs on the floor. I was about to go back upstairs when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see Andre's name on the screen and quickly answered.

"Andre!"

"Hey you called? What's up?" He sounded so calm, probably not even thinking I was calling about Jade at all.

"Andre! It's Jade! She's going to the hospital, I found her, she was on the floor. She won't wake up!" All my words were stuck together. I spoke fast to get all my words out before crying overtook me. I heard silence on the other side of the phone.

"What do you mean she won't wake up! What happened?" He yelled. I could heard things rustling on the other end of the phone. He was moving quickly. The paramedics came downstairs with Jade on a stretcher and quickly loaded her into the ambulance, telling me to follow in my car. I told Andre to meet us at the hospital and that I would explain everything when he got there. I raced to the hospital, but was told to wait in the waiting room until Jade was out of surgery. So I waited. And waited. And waited.

**Andre POV**

I raced to the hospital after Tori's call. What did she mean Jade wasn't waking up? I could barely understand Tori on the phone through her choked up voice. What if something happens to Jade? No I couldn't even think about that. I finally parked at the hospital, rushing inside.

"Andre!" I heard Tori yell. I turned to see her crying. She ran up to hug me and I hugged her back.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" I was frantic. I just wanted to know what was going on. Tori shrugged and pulled me over to the waiting room and we sat down. "Tori what happened? Why were you even at her house?" I told her not to tell Jade she knew. But I was too worried to be mad right now.

"I just went to her house to see if she was ok. When I got to her house, the front door was open so I walked in. I went upstairs to Jade's room and she…" She took a second to wipe tears from her eyes and then continued. "She was on the floor and she had bruises all over her and her head was bleeding really bad. I tried ok I tried to wake her up but sh-she wouldn't." Tori started to cry really bad and collapsed into my chest as I held her. I wasn't really thinking about her though, I was thinking about Jade. "They said they won't have much to tell us until she's out of surgery."

"Surgery!" Was it that bad where she was getting surgery? Tori looked at me and nodded and I just stared at her wide-eyed. "I have to call Beck." Tori looked confused.

"Why are you calling Beck they broke up?"

"Yeah but he deserves to know Tori." She still looked confused as I took out my phone. "He does still care about her and her deserves to know about this." She nodded, finally understanding.

**Beck POV **

"Hey Andre," I said answering my phone. I was in my RV, lying in bed. I was actually happy Andre called, this was my chance to talk to him about the whole Jade thing.

"Beck…um..." He sounded nervous, which made me nervous.

"Andre what's wrong?" There was a big pause on the other side of the phone.

"It's Jade." My body tensed up. What was he about to tell me? I wanted to say something. Ask him what he wanted to tell me about Jade, but I couldn't get any words out. I could barely move. "She got hurt." That was all he said. Hurt? What happened? I forced myself to get the words out now.

"Hurt? What kind of hurt?" I was terrified of the answer he was going to give me.

"Just come to hospital. I'll explain when you get here," he replied with sadness in his voice. Hospital? I thought I would freeze up, but no. I moved quicker than I have ever seen myself move. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car, hanging the phone up. I assumed they were at the hospital by Jade's house. I didn't need to waste time asking where to go.

I arrived at the hospital, barely breathing. Part of that might have been from driving nearly ten miles over the speed limit and running two red lights, but all I knew was that I had to get to the hospital. I ran inside and looked around for Andre. I spotted him in the waiting area. Sitting next to Tori?

"Andre?" I said walking over to them. He stood up as soon as he saw me and I then noticed that Tori was crying. "Where is she what happened?"

"She's still in surgery." Surgery?

"What happened?" At this point, Tori stood up. She told me everything that happened. When she went to Jade's house. When she found her and how she looked when she did. I sank down slowly into a chair and put my face into my hands. "This is my fault."

"Beck this is not your fault." Andre said sitting next to me. I pulled my head out my hands and looked at him.

"I should have been with her. I should have been there for her to protect her." I paused and just looked ahead of me. Tori and Andre just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Then I realized it. "I love her." It was the first time I said it and really believed it since we broke up. "I love her," I repeated. "More than anything." Andre opened his mouth to say something but was then cut off. No one said anything for another half hour. At this point Jade had been in surgery for maybe a little over an hour, which Andre pointed out when I asked what time it was. Finally, the doctor came out into the waiting room. All three of us stood up immediately.

"Are you all here for Jade West?" he asked us. We all nodded and stayed silent, wanting nothing more than to hear information about Jade. "She just got out of surgery. She had a minor concussion and some internal bleeding that we had to take care of. As well as two broken ribs, one of which looks like it was already broken before today." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Andre and Tori, expecting them to look surprised too, but they didn't. "We stitched up the cut on her forehead, also. She had a bruised cheek bone, but there's not much we can do about that. It'll heal on its own."

"What about her bruises?" Tori asked.

"There were quite a few of them. They'll heal, however, she's going to be in some pain for a while. Particularly in the stomach area. We have her on a morphine drip and then we'll prescribe her with some pain pills after she's leaves the hospital."

"How long will she have to be here?" Andre asked.

"We'll have her stay overnight tonight for observation and tomorrow night for rest. She'll be discharged the morning after that." The doctor smiled, trying to assure us that she was going to be okay.

"Is she awake?" Tori asked. I still had not said a word since the doctor came out. The doctor shook his head.

"No, she's still asleep from the anesthesia we gave her for the surgery. She should be waking up though probably in about ten or fifteen minutes or so. You can go in and see her if you would like, but one person at a time please." We all nodded and Tori and Andre said 'thank you' to the doctor. "Room 26A whenever you're ready." He said before walking away and leaving us alone. Andre turned to me.

"You want to see her first?" I just looked at him. I wanted to see her. I needed to see her more than anything. But I didn't know if I could. I couldn't see her like this. She's hurt and in a hospital bed, IV needles in her arm. I wanted to, but I didn't know if I could. "Beck. You okay?" I shook my head.

"Beck she's fine." Tori said, trying to calm me down.

"Tori she just had surgery! Internal bleeding, broken ribs!" Then I remembered the moment when Andre and Tori weren't surprised about the rib that looked like it was broken a while ago. "Did you two know about her rib?" They looked at each other then back at me. They both nodded.

"Andre knew about it when it happened and he told me today." I was surprised to here this. Then Andre spoke and made me even more surprised.

"It was Patrick. He came in her house and broke her rib a couple days ago." I wasn't surprised that Patrick did it, I was surprised that Andre knew all about Patrick. Then I processed everything Andre just told me and I felt anger surge through me. Patrick. I should have known he hadn't left her alone. I wanted to kill him. There was no doubt in my mind that he did this, too. He put her in the hospital. "Beck?" Andre pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, anger probably written all over my face.

"No Andre. You go in first. You helped her thought this, you should go in there first. I need a second." I sank back down in a chair, Tori in the seat next to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to calm down for a second. I'm too angry at Patrick right now to go in." Andre stared me with a worried look, then nodded and proceeded to Jade's room. Tori and I sat in silence for a minute.

"I should call Cat," she said before placing a friendly hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her. "She's ok Beck. And you did not cause this." I nodded. Whether I believed what she was saying or not, I didn't feel like talking about it with her. She got up and disappeared around a corner to call Cat.

**A/N: ok so I know I said there would be Bade in this chapter, but I thought I would make it to that point in the chapter. But next chapter for sure, I swear! But there was a little bit of Bade in here:) Next chapter will be up soon. Review! I want lots of reviews before I post this next chapter:) Story almost done, just a few more chapters! Thanks guys**

**-Bade1206 (Emily)**


	21. Fix Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I just own the plot. **

**Andre POV **

I understood why Beck didn't want to see Jade right away. He was angry hearing about Patrick and he didn't want to see Jade while he was angry, she didn't need that right now. And truthfully, I was glad I could see Jade. I needed to apologize for breaking my promise and telling Tori. It was killing me inside. I walked down the hall and came to her room: room 26A. I opened the door, but I just looked in for a moment. I looked at Jade sleeping in the bed. She had a large, deep looking cut on the side of her forehead that had been stitched, but was still red. Her cheek was dark purple and bruised and the corner of her lip was cut and red. She had a black eye that didn't look too bad, but the fact that she had a black eye at all was bad enough. The machines around her were beating and the IV needle was sticking in her arm. I stepped over to the side of her bed and saw her arms. They were covered with purple, red, and blue bruises, some looking worse than others. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and just looked at her. I sat there for maybe ten minutes before I saw her eyes slowly flutter open. She looked around for a moment, blinking, then she turned to me. I smiled, trying to keep her calm.

"Hey," I said as she looked around some more. She looked back at me. "Do you remember what happened?" She thought to herself for a second, then nodded sadly. "You had to go into surgery."

"Am I gunna be okay?" Her voice was weak, probably still groggy and weak from both the beating and the surgery.

"Yeah you're going to fine. The doctor said you're going to be in some pain for a while though." She nodded, as if she already knew. She was probably already feeling the pain.

"Did you find me?" This is what I was dreading. I had to tell her about Tori. She would probably hate me.

"No." I took a long pause before saying the name. "Tori did." Jade just looked confused. "She went to your house. She said your door was open and she found you in your room."

"Why was she at my house?"

"She went to check on you." Again, she looked confused. "I told her about your ribs…..and about Patrick." I expected her to look angry, but her face was worse. She looked sad and hurt.

"But you said-" I cut her off. I knew what she was going to say.

"I know I promised. I hadn't told her yet when I promised I swear! And I know that doesn't make it better, but she kept asking and I knew she wouldn't let it go. I was afraid if I didn't tell her she would want to know so bad she would ask around and it would get back to Beck or Patrick. I told her to keep it to herself! I'm so sorry Jade!" I was practically in hysterics at this point. Jade looked at me with a hurt look on her face.

"I know you told Tori." How could she know that? "When Patrick came to my house today, he said he heard you telling Tori about me and him." Some tears fell out of her eyes at this point. "That's why he did it." I sat in silence. I should've known that was why Patrick did it. Beck was sitting in the waiting room thinking it was his fault this happened, but really I was to blame.

"This is all my fault," I said feeling absolutely horrible. Jade immediately began to shake her head.

"No, no Andre! This is not your fault it's mine. You tried to get me to go to the hospital or the cops before and I didn't listen. I could've ended this then. This is my fault," she tried to convince me.

"Jade you asked me to do one thing and not tell Tori and that's exactly what I did and then this happens," I said.

"Andre stop! You have been there for me through this whole thing and you tried to tell me to say something about this. I was too stupid to listen. And asking you to keep something this big and this dangerous to yourself wasn't fair. I'm sorry I asked you to do that, but thank you for being there for me when I didn't want to be alone. It's not like I've ever been that nice." Both of us chuckled. "But seriously thank you. And this is not your fault…okay?" I nodded, believing she really didn't blame me at all. Maybe I still did a little bit, but not as much as I did 5 minutes ago. But I didn't blame Jade either, I blamed Patrick. But I could tell Jade didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"You know Beck's in the waiting room," I said. I didn't know if I should bring this up, but she would find out he was here eventually. He needed to see her; to talk to her. Jade looked at me stunned.

"Really?" I nodded. "Why is he here?" I thought it would be obvious he was here for her, because he was worried about her. She was hurt by what happened between them that she was surprised to know that he would be worried she was in the hospital.

"He cares about you. I called him and he wanted to make sure you were okay." Jade looked un-phased.

"He doesn't care like he used to." She was so broken from this. When I left this room, I was forcing Beck to come in here and fix this. To fix Jade.

"You'd be surprised."

"Yeah I would be." Jade just looked at the wall behind me, then looked at me and shrugged. We talked for a little bit more, then I decided Beck had to come in. I told Jade I was going to go tell Beck and Tori in the waiting room that Jade was okay. She nodded and I left the room, making my way back to Tori and Beck in the waiting room.

"Go," I said to Beck as I walked up to him in the waiting room.

"What?"

"You need to see her and she needs to see you. So go." I sat down next to Tori and Beck rose out of his seat. He hesitantly walked off to Jade's room.

**Beck POV**

I stood in front of the door of Jade's hospital room. I had been thinking of nothing but of what to say to Jade when I saw her since Andre went in to see her. I finally put my hand to the door handle and twisted it open. I saw her. She was laying in her bed, face bruised, whole body bruised actually, tired eyes, IV needle in her arm. She looked up at me and her eyes went sad, but also surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I closed the door and stuffed my hands in my pockets. She didn't take her sad eyes off of me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." My voice started to trail off. I looked at her. Even with her bruised and cut face, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Jade looked like she was going to cry.

"Why?" That word cut me to the core. She honestly didn't think I wanted anything to do with her. She was surprised I was even at the hospital to make sure she was okay. I had done this. I pushed this fight too far and this is what it came to. She was broken, both physically and emotionally. I walked over to the side of her bed and her eyes followed me the whole way.

"Because you mean something to me." I could tell she was choking back tears. She stared at me in utter sadness.

"I'm not your problem anymore," she said in a low, choked up voice.

"You were never my problem Jade. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I didn't stand up to that Patrick guy more. And I'm sorry I let you walk around thinking that I wanted nothing to do with you and that I hated you because I don't hate you, I love you. Okay I love you! And I don't care what you did before because when I walked in this hospital and I didn't know if you were going to live or not, I have never been more scared in my life. And I don't want to go through that again. I love you Jade." At this point, a couple tears were streaming down her face. She had a blank stare in her eyes, but then a small smile appeared on her face.

"You love me?" Her smile grew bigger. I chuckled a little bit and raised my hand to stroke her hair lightly.

"More than anything." I just gazed at her beautiful smile, a sight I hadn't seen in a while. Then it disappeared.

"I'm really sorry," she said in a serious, yet, sad voice. I continued to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry about what I did. And I'm sorry that I kissed Jason again. I was hurt and angry. And I just needed you." She was so hurt inside. She needed me to be there for her. But I was too busy being angry and stubborn.

"I wish I would've been there for you. I wish you would've felt like you could've come to me after Patrick kept hurting you. But I promise you I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm going to stay right here." She nodded lightly and I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I touched my forehead to hers and aimed my eyes directly into her blue ones. Before I knew it, our lips crashed together. The kiss was as passionate as they had ever been. I lightly cupped her face with my hands and continued the kiss. We stopped for a moment and I felt her smile into the kiss. "I love you," I repeated. I wanted her to know. I wanted to remind her every minute that I loved her and I wasn't leaving her this time.

"I love you," she said back as I stroked her hair again. I planted one more kiss on her forehead and took a seat in the chair by her bed. We played with each other's fingers as the room filled with silence. She watched our fingers twirl around each other and I just looked at her arms and took in all the bruises. Some of them were bad and looked painful, which killed me.

"I told Andre," Jade suddenly said. She said it like she had done something wrong.

"I know. And I don't blame you. It's not like I was any help." I really was thankful to Andre for helping Jade. And Jade didn't have anything to be sorry about. I was in the room for maybe another twenty minutes before I decided I should give Tori a chance to come into the room. I kissed Jade's forehead and walked to the waiting room, only to see Cat pacing back and forth.

"Oh my god oh my god is she okay? Is she hurt too badly? What did you say to her?" Typical Cat didn't even take a breath in between sentences.

"Cat!" I yelled, efficiently cutting her off. "She's fine. You can go see her okay." She smiled that classic Cat smile and nodded, running off to Jade's room. I stepped over to Andre. He looked curious as to know what happened.

"I told her," I said simply. "I told her I love her." Andre smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's about time. This whole 'you two not being together' thing," he said with air-quotes, "was really getting old." We both chuckled and laughed.

"Thanks though man."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For helping her when I couldn't." Andre smiled, letting me know we were okay and there were no hard feeling between us. "What are we going to do about Patrick?"

"I don't know but I made the mistake of keeping quiet once and I'm making that mistake again." I thought for a second. "He can't mess with her anymore."

"He's not going to touch her." I thought until something hit me. "I have an idea."

**A/N: Bade! Here it is finally! It felt good  
>writing a good Bade moment. I feel like I haven't wrote one in so long. But there it is. And a little Jandre friendship:) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Keep reviewing guys! Thanks!:) <strong>

**-Bade1206 (Emily) **


End file.
